Angel and Demons
by SaffyAngel
Summary: Sequel to In The Arms Of The Angel – Bella and Paul are happily married and life is bliss. It's been a quiet few years for the pack since the Cullen's but a dark storm is coming to La Push two worlds will collide with devastating results. Will their world crash and burn in the struggle for survival? Currently on a mini Hiatus
1. Married Bliss

_**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**_

 _ **Summary: Sequel to In The Arms Of The Angel – Bella and Paul are happily married and life is bliss. It's been a quiet few years for the pack since the Cullen's departure but a dark storm is coming to La Push two worlds will collide with devastating results. Will their world crash and burn in the struggle for survival?**_

 _ **The peace and family life that the pack had got used to was about to change. The cycle appeared to be starting up again. Two more young Quileute boys had recently phased and another was showing all the signs…despite the Cullen's having left La Push for good something was coming and the Great Spirits were preparing…**_

 _ **But this time the Wolf pack of La Push had more to lose…the stakes were most definitely higher failure wasn't an option…even if it meant their lives would be sacrificed…**_

 _ **I know it's been a long time coming… fingers crossed you like where we are going…. oxoxo**_

 **Chapter 1- Married bliss**

Four years had passed since Edward and Alice had been destroyed and the Cullen's banished from La Push for ever. Four peaceful uneventful years except for the birth of children and couples saying "I do". Normality had returned to La Push for the resident wolf pack who lived there.

Well as normal as life can be for a group of young men and one woman who changed into massive wolves that's is...

Bella Lahote had everything she could ever have wished for and once thought she had lost...a home, a loving husband, children. She looked in the mirror at the young woman reflected there and taking a deep breath she reached out in front of her...this was it...but was she ready?

"Mommy, mommy please can I come in?" Lily–Rose shouted her little fist hammering at the bathroom door. Bella took a deep breath

"In a moment baby…" she replied "Mommy just needs to do something and I'll be out"

"Levi is here and he wants to come in too mommy" That's when the screaming began as her two year old son tried the door handle in vain. Bella stood in the bathroom with the door firmly locked as she stared at the small piece of plastic she held in her hand. There was no denying it now…two dark lines…

 _Positive_ … _Pregnant_ …

Bella sighed they had been so careful too having found that the shot did not agree with her. She narrowed her eyes no wonder Paul had made himself scarce. He knew she was doing the test that morning and no doubt he already knew the result thanks to that lupine nose of his. She sighed loudly and no doubt the rest of the pack did too she thought.

Placing a hand over her stomach she caught her reflection in the mirror. Dear lord she thought they were gonna have three kids under 5. Levi was still a baby…Quickly stowing the result away she turned and unlocked the door and young Levi practically threw himself into her arms his little chest heaving as small sobs escaped with each breath. Bella rolled her eyes they had been happily playing in their room whilst she cleaned but somehow like all children they instinctively knew when she had locked the bathroom door…

"Shhh…" she whispered "Silly boy Mommy wasn't gone." Two large hazel eyes looked into hers, as Levi stuck his bottom lip out and shook his head. He was a perfect mini me of Paul, not a speck of Bella could be seen. He was simply gorgeous and Bella hugged him tight

"Mama gone" he whimpered as he held his toy wolf out. Bella kissed both Levi and the toy wolf

"Mama is sorry" Bella smiled "Come on lets go get some lunch and maybe that daddy of yours might dare to put in an appearance." Levi nodded enthusiastically he loved his food. She held out her hand to Lily-Rose who stood quietly to one side "You ready for lunch too princess?" Bella enquired the small girl nodded and together they descended the stairs…

The children were busy eating when Paul appeared. He pressed that warm firm body of his against her back and nuzzled her neck. Bella tilted her head in lupine surrender and he placed a kiss upon his mark chuckling low before spinning her round so he could kiss her lips. They kept it sweet in front of the children. Bella was happy for them to see how much their parents loved each other but nothing overtly physical…that was for private time when the children were out or fast asleep.

"Love you" he whispered as Bella sighed in return

"Love you too"

"Papa!" Lily-Rose screeched looking at her mommy with big eyes a pleading look on her face

"You may get down" Bella sighed as Lily-Rose scrambled down and ran into Pauls waiting arms he spun her around as her giggles filled the air. Levi whined desperately from his high chair wanting to join his sister his little hands opening and closing at the air his eyes fixed on his daddy. Paul quickly picked him up and both children hung onto the huge shape shifter as he nuzzled each child in turn.

"Papa is purring!" Lily-Rose squealed again as a low rumble came from Pauls chest. Bella rolled her eyes before turning to put some dishes in the washer.

"So he is…" she laughed "Papa is happy"

"So…" she heard his low voice rumble and she shivered in response. God he had a sexy voice she thought no wonder she was pregnant yet _again_. She turned to face him. Levi was busy slobbering big wet kisses down his jaw as Lily-Rose chattered on about her morning. His beautiful hazel eyes captured hers as he tilted his head in that lupine way they all had.

"You know the result…" Bella replied she couldn't help but feel this baby was a little too soon after Levi .She frowned a little as she turned away again then added "So why ask?" Almost mechanically she began to wipe down the kitchen counter. Warm arms encircled her pulling her into his embrace.

"I only knew for sure a couple of days or so ago" he hugged her closer "You had missed your period…and…well…" he sighed loudly "I'm sorry…" he looked as guilty as a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"For what? " Bella huffed relaxing into his body relishing those hot kisses of his that he placed upon her neck. "Take's two to tango Lahote" she smiled up at him "And we like to tango a lot…" she frowned again "Though I can't understand why our contraception failed we are usually so careful…and you know my fertile time" Paul looked guilty "What's wrong?" she sighed "Come on spill…"

"It's my fault because I was kinda expecting it and…" He sighed again his eyes trained on the ceiling "I know when it happened…" She blinked in surprise then blinked again "It was the night of Jacob and Claire's house warming party and well Old Quil's moonshine…a wolfs downfall." He didn't have to add anything further and he started to back off towards the door. Bella said nothing but her eyes were narrowing her small hands on her hips.

"I couldn't help it baby …" He pleaded "Come on Bella we agreed we were gonna add to our little brood and …well you smelt so fertile baby and the wolf…"

"You didn't…" she sighed annoyed at herself…she couldn't quite remember but damn now she thought about it she'd trusted a wolf with contraception? Bella closed her eyes…not in front of the children she thought…as she took a deep breath

"Yep didn't wrap it…" He smiled at her with that smile he kept only for her "Both of us were a little worse for wear I recall…" he had opened the door to the back yard and she could clearly hear Jacobs deep voice calling from outside

"But not drunk enough to stop you performing Lahote!" she huffed as she picked up a wet towel. "And I don't remember agreeing to a third baby either…" she snapped as she caught him with the towel across that pert behind of his"

He laughed as he ran through the door "You were happy to go for it at the time baby…you could have said no…".

"I take it she's found out…" Jacob winced up at Paul as Bella's voice screeched…

"Lahote get your furry backside back in this kitchen…"

Paul just shrugged. "She'll come around and we were planning to have a third really we were" He smiled at Jacob who just shook his head in response as both phased smoothly into the wolf and took off into the forest.

"So that means all the imprints apart from Claire are pregnant again" Jacob looked at his Beta with worried eyes "At least I can thank the spirits that Claire is away from the Rez studying. But what with the increased leech activity lately I've got to admit it I'm a bit concerned Paul"

"We should still keep the detail from the imprints" Paul growled "Until we know for certain that the two new pups and the other young boy showing all the signs are the last to join the pack" Jacob nodded.

The cycle was starting again. They hadn't voiced it but both wolves felt something bad was coming to La Push. Jacob and Paul picked up speed as they ran towards the pack meeting place deep in the forest.

000

The pack had grown over the last four years and their number now stood at fifteen. They stood bumping each other in that lupine way of greeting, the need to reconnect with each wolf. All eyes snapped to Jacob as he leapt into the clearing he growled loudly sharp teeth snapping as he sought their attention. Paul skidded to a halt at his alpha's side.

"Report" Jacob barked loudly looking meaningfully at Quil who promptly padded forward turning to face the pack.

"There have been further incursions onto our lands by the cold ones" he snarled then glanced at Jacob before carrying on "We are used to the occasional nomad but this is the third night running that a patrol has encountered the stench of leech close to La Push" Snapping and snarling filled the air the pack incensed that these undead creatures defiled their sacred land

"Enough!" Jacob Growled "Quil carry on" The chocolate coloured wolf nodded in response

"Embry and I were heading home after a relatively quiet night when we picked up their trail about a quarter of a mile out from la Push." A collective shudder passed through the pack psyche…

 _That close to home…_

"You heard right" Embry added "Just a quarter of a mile out and there was more than one" He glanced around the pack all eyes were riveted on him "But the trail was hours old and despite a thorough search they had disappeared"

"The sea?" Paul asked his head cocked to one side. Embry nodded

"The trail ended at the beach…" he sighed. Paul nodded fucking parasites he thought they swam like fish…wolves tended to sink…like stones

"What we can't understand" Embry growled "Is how the fuck we didn't smell them early on. Quil and I both passed First Beach on our way out to the north of the rez at the start of the patrol"

"And what about this morning's patrol?" Jake growled eyeing Colin and Brady "Anything unusual?"

"Nothing to report Jake" Colin replied "We took in First Beach like we always do at the start of a patrol. There was a slight lingering smell of leech but it was hours old and Quil filled us in when we changed shifts so we knew we would smell it." Brady nodded his huge head in agreement with his cousin

"Which brings me to the conclusion" Jacob growled "That we need to step up patrols starting from tonight" A collective growl filled the air. "Paul " he snapped "I know I don't have to tell you but make sure the new pups get some experience especially with the scent of leech lingering at First Beach they will be better able to control the wolf when they meet the fuckers for real" The younger wolves yipped with excitement at their Alphas words

Paul nodded that was exactly what he had in mind. The driving need to hunt and tear apart vampire was all consuming for the both the man and the wolf. Inexperienced pups could put the whole pack in danger if they couldn't control their wolf or take orders. He huffed a little he would patrol himself tonight it would be a good chance to school the pups besides if he were honest with himself Bella needed some time to cool down he'd make it up to her in the morning she'd be ready by then to make a little peace…

A sudden howl filled the air full of agony and fear. All lupine heads turned to where the sound originated…

"Fuck…" Paul gasped as Jakes eyes snapped to his "New wolf!" The Alpha nodded then sighed another young boy whose innocent childhood was about to abruptly end

"I'm on it Chief" Sam growled as he turned for the direction of the pitiful howl

"Me too" Jared yipped following the black wolf into the depths of the forest. The poor soul who had phased was running at full speed towards the Cullen treaty boundary line and the two wolves needed to head them off before they crossed.

"Keep me informed" Jacob added through their link. Even though he had dissolved the treaty when the pack had disposed of Edward and Alice nomadic vampires were drawn to the old Cullen Mansion and it was not the place for a young inexperienced wolf to be alone. "Get them to phase back and let me know who…"

Jacob shrugged his huge shoulder More distressed parents to handle he thought what with them and the Elders it was getting difficult to juggle who knew what and how much. He turned once again to face the pack… "Lets continue" He growled "I have other things to do than stand in a clearing all day."

.

000

An hour or so later after sorting out the extra patrols the pack split up some to rest and others to seek comfort from their imprints and pups. Paul and Jacob agreed they would run to First Beach… they wanted to smell the leeches for themselves without the distraction of the young pups too.

Jacob stood on the cliffs above First Beach watching the waves lazily lap the shore with Paul beside him. The sea was relatively calm for once but out on the horizon dark clouds were gathering and the wind was starting to pick up. Large sea birds screamed loudly over head as if in warning of what was to come

"Looks like a storm is coming" Jacob huffed as his eyes raked over Paul "Better get the pups down here pretty sharpish before the rain washes the scent away." Paul nodded his huge head and swished his tail in reply.

"I'll bring them down as soon as were finished here" Paul replied "Maybe if Embry comes too we can cover off a few tactics. They need to know what to expect besides I'm on night patrol anyways so I can go straight from here"

"Thought you said Bella was ok about the pregnancy?" Jake huffed his lips drawn back as he revealed a wolfy grin he couldn't resist a poke at Paul who was so obviously avoiding going home

Paul sighed "You know my little wife" he grimaced "She'll take a while to simmer down" he rolled his eyes "Just better if I take the pups and not go home for a while" Jacob yipped loudly big bad assed Lahote scared of a woman half his size he thought

"Why do it Paul?" he snickered again "Why get her pregnant so soon after Levi the least you could have done was ask man"

"Honestly Jake…" he sighed in reply "We have been discussing adding to our little brood…"

"Yeah but not so soon Paul…"Jacob snapped "You know women need a break in between" he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath then he shook his huge head a little to once again look his Beta in the eye "And to think when you first got together you weren't willing to give her one baby" he huffed again "I mean what the fuck…you after your own pack or something?" Paul sighed and looked up at his Alpha who was barely containing the laughter that was bubbling up from his huge chest

"I ought to Alpha order you to stay home tonight just for the sheer hell of it and maybe next time you'll wrap it" Jake snickered "Nothing like an imprint on the warpath…especially when that imprint happens to be Bells". Jacob bumped his seconds shoulder "Come on lets go down to the beach I wanna smell that stench for myself".

The two wolves picked their way down the steep cliff pathway picking up speed as they hit the stony beach. Half way along both of them came to an abrupt stop the smell of death and rotting flesh was strong

"More than one Jake…" Paul growled "The stench is so strong I'd say they returned after Embry and Quil left" Jacob nodded his agreement as his eyes scanned the beach and the woods beyond.

"Let's run the boundary" Jake suggested "See how they got onto the beach in the first place". Paul yipped excitedly and the two wolves raced off. Not long after both wolves returned to the spot by the shore where the strong smell of vampire still lingered. Paul shook his huge head and huffed loudly

"I can't make any sense of this Jake" he growled "They did not come onto the beach from the forest that's for sure." Jacob paced his wolf agitated… they were missing something he just knew it…. "I'd say" continued Paul "They came out of the water only explanation unless they flew." Jacob eyed him doubtfully

"I fucking hope not that's all we need flying vamps!" He chuffed his huge tail swished in agitation

"Well in legend they usually fly as bats" Paul snickered as Jacob rolled his eyes. "All the best Dracula films have him flapping about as a bat" The joke eased the tense atmosphere for a few seconds…

"I agree with you…" Jake went on ignoring the Dracula reference. "They came out of the water no other possible explanation" Paul nodded in agreement

"What bothers me most of all" growled Paul "Is none of the patrols have seen _anything_. By all accounts there was nothing here when Quil and Embry started the patrol last night…you heard them confirm that"

"Nor when they came back in the early hours and caught the stench on the wind" huffed Jake he looked thoughtful as he added "Colin and Brady's patrol later this morning…nothing… they confirmed it at the meeting" Jakes eyes narrowed as he hissed "The next patrol isn't until later this afternoon just before sun set…"

"Precisely" Paul growled "Yet we come here in between patrols and the stench is what less than an hour old by my reckoning?" Jacob nodded

"Which means only one thing…" Jacob pulled his lips back to reveal sharp teeth as a long snarl escaped from his throat "They fucking know when we patrol…" Paul nodded then sighed

"Yep" Paul clawed the ground in agitation "And that's bad news Jake _very bad news_ …"

 ** _A/N So its started...join me again soon?_**

 ** _Till next time ..._**

 ** _Oxoxo_**


	2. Leech

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and wish you a happy heathy and peaceful New Year!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews and support for this new story. I am so sorry that I haven't updated for quite some time but I managed to go down with a bout of flu just before Christmas then followed it up with a trapped nerve in my shoulder so no clicking mouse or tapping laptop keys for me! It's been so frustrating not being able to write as ideas popped into my head. I've been forced to note down on paper to type up later…lol**_

 _ **I know how you love our happy couple's intimate moments so there's some**_ _**huge lemon in this chapter (well as Bella says they like to tango a lot!) enjoy I hope….**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 **Chapter 2 - Leech**

Jacob was tired … _dog tired_ to be honest…pardon the pun he thought to himself as he opened the large fridge in his father's kitchen helping him-self to the cold meats inside.

"Jacob…" his father's deep bass voice boomed into the room as he wheeled his chair towards him "You're late back son everything alright?" Billy's eyes were full of concern. "I heard the howling…" his voice trailed off as Jacob took in a deep breath before turning to face his father

"Yeah Dad" he breathed "Just _another_ new pup…" His dark eyes caught the matching pair of his fathers he frowned as he spoke "He's the youngest yet only fourteen…did well to phase back to human after only a few hours" Jake blew out a long frustrated breath. This new cycle of phasing was even starting to get to him…

" _Fourteen?_ " Billy repeated he looked incredulously at this son. "May the Great Spirits protect us." He muttered shaking his head a little. Jacob said nothing as he reached for the bread taking a couple of slices for the sandwich he was about to make.

"The kid was absolutely petrified" Jacob began a sadness tinging his voice. Seemed like only yesterday when he had suddenly phased himself shit scared but at least he had been sixteen… those innocent days of childhood seemed far off now. He looked down as his knife moved back and forth across the bread coating it with buttery spread. Taking another deep breath he added "Quite frankly I'm amazed he phased back to human so quickly. The last kid took two days." He took a massive bite from the sandwich and began to chew. He really needed a hot meal but there never seemed to be the time…

Billy nodded in acknowledgement he knew the strain on the pack these last six months and in particular the effect it was having on Jacob as their Alpha…"Who is it son?" he enquired. Jake swallowed and wiped some crumbs from his broad lips

"Chase…" Jacob sighed "Chase Lone Bear". He rubbed a huge hand across his tired bloodshot eyes. Like Billy he was reflecting on the last six months too. Jeez they had been insane months for the pack more vampire incursions on tribal land than ever before and that had set the whole fucking cycle in motion again…kids were bursting into furry wolves everywhere. He sniffed a laugh…turning towards his father who was seated in his wheel chair

"Got some good news though Dad" he smiled as he placed his extra-large sandwich on a plate. Billy looked up with eager eyes "Lahotes got Bells pregnant again" Jacob took another huge bite of the sandwich as Billy sat back in his chair with surprise…

"You serious boy? He asked wide eyed shaking his head a little "The guy breeds like a rabbit. Charlie's gonna go crazy. He loves them two kids they've already got but I think he finds it hard to accept his little girl and Lahote doing the nasty" he laughed a little as Jacob rolled his eyes in response "You'd have thought he had got over it by now" Billy continued "But I suppose Bella will always be his little girl"

"Maybe…" Jake added between bites trying to stifle a laugh of his own at the thought of Charlie shooting Paul's furry ass "Maybe we should suggest Leah's other half neuter Lahote"

"What like a dog?" Billy guffawed loudly never mind Joseph he thought Charlie would do it himself given the chance…

"Mind you the way Bella sounded off this morning when she did the test…" Jacob was laughing now "I think Joseph would at least operate with anaesthetic" Billy started to laugh too and it eased the tension in the air for a few blessed moments…

"You in for the night son?" Billy asked breaking the silence. Jake shook his head

"Gonna get a few hours shut eye then head out to meet the patrol" he replied

"Make sure you get some decent rest Jacob" his father sounded worried "You can't be everywhere at once after all that's what your Beta is for to share the load…" he smiled up at Jacob his eyes twinkling with mischief "Besides the extra work will keep Lahote out of Bella's bed" Jacob laughed loudly at Billy's words

"That's why I'm meeting the patrol later dad Lahote's too afraid to go home and face the wrath of Bells so he's patrolling this evening." Jacob placed the empty plate in the wash bowl and opened the fridge again grabbing hold of a carton he began to pour himself a large glass of milk.

"I'd be scared of the wrath of Bells…" Billy chuckled the thought of the enormous lethal wolf scared of a five foot two slip of a girl hard to comprehend. "She's small but damn fiery, takes after her Aunt Molly in that department." He shook his head a little what was it about Bella that the pack couldn't resist? Even with his own imprint Jacob was still her number one fan next to Lahote himself.

"Yep…fiery alright…" Jake managed to reply between gulps of milk. He threw the empty carton into the trash can wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm gonna take a shower dad and head off to bed" He pushed off the kitchen cabinet which he had been leaning against and headed to the bathroom. As he turned on the water his thoughts drifting to Claire how he wished he could take her to bed right this minute…sooth his wolf and ease away the tension building in his shoulders. But he knew in his heart right this minute she was safer _off_ the Rees…hidden away in sunny California.

Billy sat in silence for a few moments contemplating what he and Jacob had talked about. This cycle of new pups phasing was a result of only one catalyst as far as he knew… _vampires_ …and that also meant there had to be more than the occasional incursion onto tribal land to ignite the damn wolf gene. He sighed loudly. This meant big trouble and he knew his son only too well Jake was hiding the full extent of what was going on.

Billy began to wheel his chair towards his bedroom. The last four years of relative peace always did feel like it was too good to last he thought… Maybe they should have demolished that hideous monstrosity of a house the Cullen's had inhabited it seemed to draw the nomadic vampires like flies to shit but he knew deep in his bones this was not about nomadic vampires…this was something else entirely…like it or not…

 _The Great Spirits were preparing for something…but the million dollar question was… for what?…_

000

Just before three in the morning Paul opened the door of the bedroom and closed it again without a sound. He padded barefooted towards the bed pausing only to unzip and drop his cutoffs onto the floor before sliding under the quilt next to Bella. The bed dipped as his big body curled around her, surrounding her with supernatural warmth. Her little foot lazily stretched out to find that familiar muscular calf, as she pushed back against the heat

"Mmmm…" Bella sighed still lost in her dreams

"Baby…" Paul whispered as he nuzzled the nape of her neck deeply inhaling her intoxicating scent. Even after four years he still loved nothing better than to take her in his arms and deeply inhale the sweet scent of his imprint. Now pregnant once more that scent was even more addictive to both man and wolf. His hands softly stroked the warm skin of her stomach fuck he adored her even more when she carried his child. Full of his scent no one would dare touch her the wolf whined deep in Paul's soul satisfied with her condition. To be honest he would keep her permanently pregnant given the chance. Bella rubbed her foot up and down his calf in response to his touch she was starting to wake up.

"Paul…" she mumbled turning around and yawning a little "I've missed you…where you been?"

"Back from Patrol…" Paul whispered in her ear lightly nibbling the soft skin then working his way along her jaw with open mouthed kisses before finally settling on her sweet mouth. Bella moaned a little in response her senses on fire…every neuron crackling with electricity as a tsunami of sensation rushed through her body to that place between her thighs where want and need pooled in desire. If she wasn't quite awake when he got into the bed she certainly was now.

Turning her face towards his he softly kissed her mouth before he nibbled at her bottom lip requesting entry which Bella willingly gave him. Damn she tasted so good Paul thought as his tongue plunged deep into her mouth locking in battle with her own when she suddenly pulled back

"This doesn't mean you're forgiven Lahote" she pouted He didn't answer he was already kissing the super soft skin of her neck sucking and nibbling his way towards his mark. She pulled back scooting across the bed a little so she could see that handsome face of his and putting a little distance between them stopped him reaching his mark…then all would be lost…

Bella needed to talk to him after all there were a few things that needed to be said and Paul would do anything to avoid serious talking. Somethings would never change she sighed to herself despite how old they were or how many kids they had…

Paul gazed at her across the small divide with those gorgeous hazel eyes of his. He was hurt of course the lupine instinct for touch plus the human feeling of rejection rippled through him. She had pulled away from his embrace and the small gap between them now felt like the Grand Canyon itself. He closed his eyes and sighed a little why he thought he would get away with it he really didn't know he knew this reaction was coming since the result of the pregnancy test yesterday morning. All he had done by staying out was just delay the inevitable…

Bella rolled her eyes at him. He looked just like a naughty school boy she thought trying to get back into her good books…it struck her then just how much Levi looked like his daddy…god help all the young girls on the rez once he was old enough to date…

"You have got some serious grovelling to do Lahote…" she sniffed determined not to be drawn in by those sorrowful eyes her fingers itching to touch his heated skin "I'm still a little pissed about the result and how I came to be in this position again…" Bella waved her hand at her stomach leaving the rest unsaid after all as she had pointed out in the kitchen yesterday it took two to tango and they liked to tango a lot. Paul shuffled a bit then closed his eyes his thick dark lashes long enough to touch his high cheek bones, fluttered slightly. He looked resigned as he blew out a long breath

"I'm sorry Bella I should have been more careful, denied the wolf that night…" Bella sighed loudly he was so damn attractive when he pouted she wanted to jump him there and then but she needed him to acknowledge what he had done. "You know how hard it is to resist when our mate is so damn hot _and_ fertile" he added in that low sexy voice of his

"Others manage some self-control…" she quipped in response "Look at Jake and Claire…or even Leah and Joe…"but the walls she had built in anger were crumbling…she never could stay angry with him for long. He reached out and lightly stroked her cheek bone marvelling at her creamy flawless skin…jeez she was a beauty…

"They don't have such an irresistible and beautiful mate like we do…" he softly growled as a little yellow seeped into the iris of his eyes the wolf was near the surface. Bella sighed something about his animal side always left her coming undone… he looked so adorable…sexy even…that the desire between her thighs was starting to coil itself into a tight deep ache that only Paul could soothe … Bella's restraint was slipping and he knew it...could scent it. A small wicked smile appeared on her plump lips.

"Maybe I will forgive you…this time…but you're gonna have to work for it" She turned her face towards his palm lovingly pressed to the side of her face and softly kissed his hand. That was all the encouragement Paul needed as he scooted across the bed one arm wrapping around her small body pulling her flush against his own.

"I love you so much Bella Lahote" he whispered his hot breath igniting a million chill bumps that spread down her left shoulder and across her chest her nipples standing proud and hard pressed against his own bare flesh. His hands softly stroked the soft skin of her back when he suddenly stopped "When did you start sleeping in the buff?" He asked pulling back a little to look her in the eye. Bella smiled in reply

"Wanted to be ready for when my husband returned to grovel a little…" she whispered "And well" she licked her bottom lip "Clothing gets in the way." Paul just growled in return. Fuck she was such a little tease he thought as his right hand wound into her long hair pulling her head closer to him as he kissed her again his tongue once more begging for entry into her mouth. Bella gave in just as he knew she would and a little whimper escaped from her throat as she tasted and felt the heat from Pauls tongue. He kissed her until she was breathless then slowly dragged his hot mouth along the side of her jaw.

"I love you Bella and I'm truly sorry for not being the responsible one that night will you forgive me? …I'll do whatever you want" He whispered suggestively in her ear sending more little tremors of pleasure down her spine.

"Anything?" she purred in response as he pulled her on top of his firm body

"Anything" he replied smiling that special little boy lost smile that he saved only for her

"Well in that case…" she whispered as she gazed down at his face "You're on early morning breakfast and diaper change for the next couple of weeks" Paul chuckled lightly "And" Bella added "Evening bath time duties…." He nodded again rolling his eyes a little…

"If I must…." he sighed as Bella stole a kiss from his luscious lips "Anything else…?" he asked

"Well now you mention it…" she smiled in return pulling the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth Paul avidly followed the movement. Oh how he wanted to nip that lip…"Breakfast in bed for the next couple of weekends wouldn't go amiss…"

"Now you're pushing your luck…" he growled which vibrated straight to Bella's hot centre. She needed him now…she sighed loudly would she ever tire of her need for this man? Four years and two kids still had not sated their passion for each other, the growing baby in her womb was even more testament to how much they loved each other…

"Well…" She pouted "I deserve a little pampering after all I'm carrying yet another baby for you Lahote…" her big brown eyes caught his pulling him into their bottomless depths as she nipped the skin on his stubbly jaw

"Ok…ok… it's a deal" he shook his head at his small manipulative wife then added "Have you done talking?"

"Shut up and make love to me already…" she laughed as he rolled them both over.

000

Jacob ran through the forest his claws digging deep into the damp earth of the forest floor. It was too quiet… far too quiet for his liking as if all the creatures of the forest knew danger was lurking. He emerged through the dense undergrowth and onto the beach, there to his right stood two of his wolves looking out to sea. He had earlier told Paul and the young pup Taylor who had just finished patrol to go home and not wait for him with the others. Besides Paul needed to make up with Bella he couldn't stay out for ever

"Where did they go?" He growled as he padded up beside Jared who was pacing to and fro his agitated tail swishing back and forth

"Out there somewhere Jake…" Jared began his huge head jutting towards the great expanse of water "But this time we saw the blood suckers no mistake…" Growling his nostrils flaring from the intense smell of rotting flesh Jacob asked

"What happened?" He looked out to sea even with his lupine sight there was nothing to be seen as far as the horizon lit by the light of the moon which occasionally peeped out from behind high clouds. A wind was picking up and blowing out to sea whipping the water into a frenzy of white foam…

"Paul and young Taylor were just finishing their patrol when they caught the stench of leech on the wind." Quil began "Jared and I were already at the change over point on the edge of the Rez to begin our patrol…" Jake nodded since the incident at the beach yesterday he and Paul had changed the rota's starting with Paul and Taylors patrol last night.

In future the patrols would run back to back 24/7. If something had watched and noted their patrol times, slipping in when there was a gap well that wasn't gonna happen anymore, not on his watch anyways. His attention was brought back from the thrashing steel grey waters by Jared

"We joined Paul and Taylor near the old Cullen boundary line" Jared bared his teeth at the memory. "Together we herded two leeches back to our side of the line with the intension of destroying them."

"Yeah we were ready to tear them to bits Jake give Taylor his first kill" Quil growled "But somehow they managed to escape and run towards the beach." Jacob looked away again towards the ocean as huge waves crashed against the shore. Only a vampire would risk entering the water in these conditions he huffed loudly bastards didn't need to breathe and swam like fish. He narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the length of the desolate beach as the wind whipped the sand into the air. He had a feeling that this was the way their unwanted visitors were coming and going from the Rez without being seen and with little chance of being followed. Question was why and what did they want?

"Managed to get a bite of one of them though…" Jared snarled as he turned and moved towards the water's edge. Jacob followed the wolf and he smelt the offending piece of vampire flesh before he saw it. The white hand crawled and rolled along the seashore desperately looking for its owner. Jakes lips curled back from his sharp teeth and a snarl ripped out.

"Once all the new pups have had a chance to see that piece of shit and smell it …" Jake barked "Destroy it"

He turned once more to face the horizon. This was not just nomadic vampires making the occasional sporadic incursion onto native soil no this was something else entirely. His lupine instinct rose up and rippled through his huge body. This had the feel of planning and purpose. Jacob narrowed his eyes as he turned to the two wolves "I think gentleman…" he growled "We find ourselves in the midst of a war. I don't know who with or why but I think we are about to find out and soon"

Jared and Quil stood with heads hung low. Their Alpha had vocalised exactly what their own wolves were telling them...

 _The last four years of peace were about to be shattered…_

000

Bella gazed into two hazel eyes the green and the gold seeming to glow in the darkness of their bedroom as he hovered above her "Make love to me Paul …please" she whispered as he lowered his mouth to hers. Her eyelashes fluttered a little as Paul gently covered her mouth with his own, even after sealing the bond four years ago the imprint drive to mate was still as strong as ever for both of them. Bella relaxed with a sigh completely surrendering body and soul to her wolf….

He slowly kissed her raspberry pink lips nipping her bottom lip begging for entry to that sultry mouth. Bella opened her lips allowing Paul to taste her sweet mouth. She moaned low into the dark chocolate kiss and Paul returned that moan his large frame shivering slightly as desire coursed through his veins. As he trailed hot open kisses along her jaw Bella instinctively tipped her head to one side offering her neck in primal lupine sensual surrender. The wolf growled appreciatively as Paul dragged his tongue down the side of her exposed neck nipping her soft skin at intervals, showing her who was in charge as she squirmed beneath him loving his every caress…

Bella felt the whole of her left side explode into a million tingles of pleasure as her skin burst into little chill bumps in response to his hot wet mouth dragging across her neck. Each time he nipped her she dangled precariously close to the edge of climaxing before he had even touched let alone entered her molten centre. Her body arched into his as she felt his mouth settle on the apex of her neck and shoulder where he sucked and lightly nipped at his mark followed by the lapping of his broad hot tongue.

Each repeat of the action had Bella loudly moaning, calling his name into the darkness as a fire storm of sexual desire raged through her body settling in that one aching place between her thighs. Every atom of her body was calling for Paul to extinguish the flames which threatened to engulf her very soul.

"Patience baby…" he whispered in her ear as her small hand grabbed his swollen length "All good things come to those who wait" he smiled as he placed another hot kiss upon her mouth and she greedily sucked upon his tongue drawing it into her own mouth and groaning with pleasure…His hand softly glided down her silky skin settling upon a perfect peak of creamy perfection. Even after two babies her boobs were still pert and full. His mouth quickly followed his hand latching onto a hard dark peach coloured nipple. Bella squealed his name and pulled at his short black hair with want and need.

"Paul…please…" she cried out as he nipped the sensitive flesh sucking the nipple into a hard pebble balanced delicately somewhere between pain and pleasure. He swirled it with his tongue before releasing it with a soft pop. Her back arched as waves of sensation engulfed her small body, his own large body pushed her back down against the bed holding her in place for more exquisite torture. Growling in response to her cries Paul laved equal attention to both Bella's perfect breasts as his hands glided across her pale skin softly kneading her smooth soft flesh. He couldn't help but smile as he listened to her panting his name, begging him to take her now but he wasn't finished with her…not by a long shot

One large hand glided down towards the throbbing centre between her thighs and she cried out as his fingers gently touched her wet folds. "So wet for me baby" he whispered in her ear as he eased two fingers into the slick heat as Bella screaming his name, pleading with him to touch her deeper, harder…"Shhh…" He cautioned smiling to himself "You'll wake the babies and there will be no more fun…" But her little hands reached out and gripped his broad shoulders, her nails leaving a trail of red scratches across his back, which quickly faded with supernatural healing. Fuck he thought as she dug her nails hard into his skin and rubbed herself against him desperately seeking the friction he denied her. He could feel himself tighten in response, they were both close now….he couldn't hold out for much longer…

"My Bella so beautiful …"he moaned as with one hand he held her arms above her head, lowering his mouth to her navel he gently licked at the tiny beads of sweat that was gathered there. They tasted like drops of nectar upon his tongue as Bella thrashed beneath him his wolf was going crazy urging him to take her now. He deftly slid a knee between her thighs and Bella parted her legs wide in response. Sliding down the bed a little he placed himself between her thighs parting her legs even wider and his head dipped towards those delectable sweet folds of skin topped with baby soft curls. The wolf howled with impatience all he wanted to do was taste her sweet folds and it took all of Pauls will power to keep him tethered and under control.

Taking a deep breath of her delectable scent he ran the palms of his hands slowly and seductively up the inside of her thighs then quickly ducked down deftly licking at her wet opening. Bella shrieked in response as his tongue delved deeper into her hot centre. She was out of control now operating on instinct and that instinct wanted only one thing which Paul was close to giving. As he quickened the pace lapping at her centre Bella's hips began to rhythmically thrust upwards her breathing laboured and then…she fell over the edge into a climax that gripped her body in unrelenting waves of pleasure her body arching against his…He could wait no longer with one swift slick movement bracing his weight on his arms above her Paul entered her and Bella sighed in contentment he was home where he belonged…buried deep within her

"Yeees" she whispered as she accustomed herself to the fullness of Paul and the delicious way in which her body stretched to accommodate him. Heat and pleasure… god she loved him, wanted him "I love you Paul…" she panted as he watched her with those lupine eyes that so excited her soul "You feel…well you feel soooo good…." she crooned up at him. Paul smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose

"Love you Bella…." he growled and slowly began to move. "Mine…" he sighed as his hips began to slowly pull him almost out of her heat before plunging back inside. Bella closed her eyes relishing the feeling of Paul so deeply and intimately filling her, the slow easy rocking movement that was building towards a crescendo of sensation

"Mine…" she purred in reply as he picked up speed...chasing that intense explosion of pleasure that awaited them both just over that almost elusive hill. A cry was building inside Bella bubbling up with the tidal wave of intense feelings of pure ecstasy, gripping her body as she tipped over the edge first biting her bottom lip with the sheer intensity of pleasure that flowed through her body on and on each strong stroke from Paul taking her higher and higher then she came… loudly…

Paul's eyes were closed with concentration as he took his mate and he was biting his own lip trying to hang on to every last second of the moment. With Bella's climax her walls clamped down upon him gripping him ever tighter and pulling him on to his own glorious finale... "Oh fuck!" he roared at the intensity of pleasure rushing like a tsunami through his huge taut body.

They lay for a few moments in silence entangled in each other cream limbs intertwined with brown...both breathing heavily with exertion...Paul looked at Bella in wonder God he loved her so much what would he do if he ever lost her? He pulled his little mate close to his sweat slicked body. Where the fuck had that thought come from he wondered. He would never lose Bella…. _never_ …

Bella stirred a little in his arms as he pulled out of her small body missing the heat immediately "Bella Baby" Paul whispered "You ok?" She smiled up at him from behind sated half lidded eyes

"Mmmm…" was all she managed in reply. Paul chuckled a little as he bent his head to kiss her…she was always like this after mind blowing sex, her little body limp... a small satisfied smile upon her lips...

"Ready to go again babe? He asked "I've got a lot of making up to do I seem to recall"

"Give me a moment to recover" she mumbled in return "Not all of us have a wolf's stamina" he swallowed laugh wouldn't do to set her off again...

"Am I forgiven?" he whispered

"Maybe…" she smiled all warm and snugly against him "Think you will need to prove yourself just like that again" she yawned. Just as Paul pulled her limp body onto his a shrill cry rang out, he raised his head to listen…Levi was waking up. He placed one last kiss upon Bella's swollen lips before climbing out of bed "I'd better start my new duties" he muttered then added smirking a little "I'm surprised he slept this long considering the noise you were making babe"

"Humph…" Bella replied "You weren't exactly quiet yourself Lahote" She watched his smooth taut caramel coloured ass walk towards the door and disappear down the hallway and listened as he murmured to their son. She couldn't help but squeeze her thighs together at the sound of his deep voice despite just having experienced unbelievable sex her hot centre still burned with a need for him. It was the pregnancy hormones, she knew from experience that carrying a wolf pup did that to an imprints body but all the same sometimes the feeling was so intense it actually frightened her.

A smile crept across her pouty lips she'd teach him for getting her pregnant again she thought there was no need to worry about contraception for the next eight months and last time swollen with Levi she had fucked Lahote till he took to hiding from her just to give his poor manhood a rest. In fact he had to ask Jacob to Alpha order him to take extra patrols to deny the imprint pull and Bella's nonstop demands for sex! A ripple of pleasure passed through her body at the memory….somehow she thought she had a strange feeling history was about to repeat itself…

"He's asleep again" Paul whispered as he entered the bedroom and closed the door. He slid under the quilt and pulled Bella close "You okay babe?" he asked "Anything you need?"

"Uh huh…" she smiled "You wolf boy…" and grabbing his short black hair she pulled his face towards hers…by her reckoning they had a least another hour before the babies would be awake, more than enough time to take a wolf …twice…

 _ **AN: So is something coming and the Great Spirits are preparing and if so who and why?**_

 _ **Till next time xxxx**_


	3. The Drill

_**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**_

 _ **First of all thank you all for being so patient with this story its been so long since I last updated but the reason was down to losing a chapter and my story line. Its so hard to sit down and rewrite something and the muse just didn't want to play…However I'm back on track so enjoy…I hope and remember to review! Oxo**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 **Chapter 3 - The Drill**

It was a beautiful spring day in La Push as Bella watched her children happily playing in the back yard. Mug of herbal tea in hand she lowered herself gingerly onto the swing seat and hissed a little as she relaxed into the padded cushion. Damn Paul had given it to her good last night she thought as she moved slowly in her seat in fact she had been convinced he was gonna thrust her and the bed right through the freaking wall.

How the kids had not woken up or the police called by the neighbours as she loudly wailed through her climax she'd never know. She just gave thanks to whoever was listening that their house was at the end of a quiet hidden track and the nearest neighbour some way off but still…She could feel the blush that rushed onto her cheeks at the mere thought of Paul and making love let alone wailing … _Loudly_ …

Paul on the other hand loved the noise she made, he revelled in the fact she was so damn noisy… proud that made her come hard every single time he took her. But after all this time and the addition of two kids there was still a tiny bit of Bella that got embarrassed by how noisy she actually was coupled with the fact she was just so damn responsive to those hot hands of his somehow all her self-control just seemed to fly out of the window whenever they made love… no wonder she was pregnant _again_

Bella huffed to herself shaking her head a little as she sipped her tea. Just thinking about Paul and last night had resulted in a tingle of desire that set off that dull throb of need in dark places down below. She shifted around her seat in response, placing her mug of tea on the little table at her side.

Bella was now entering her second trimester and that continual need for Paul had kicked in just like last time much to Leah's delight. Her appointments at the baby clinic with Leah, gave the she wolf much to laugh at. She was going to help deliver this baby and eagerly looked forward to bossing Paul around in the labour room and watching him suffer. The imprint had ensured Lahote had shared Bella's labour pains during the birth of their daughter and history repeated itself with their son

As if in response to her thought about the continual need for Paul, his mark seemed to flare to life and the subsequent tingle caused Bella to involuntarily shiver in response. She took a deep calming breath until the tingly throbbing feeling passed. It was all part of the overwhelming desire to mate with her wolf, something she could just about manage as long as Lahote wasn't around for as soon as Bella got a sniff of his scent it was like someone lit the fuse and she became so aroused, so needy it would almost drive her to distraction until she got him between her thighs.

"Here we go again" Bella sighed aloud as the thought of lusting after Paul until she gave birth struck a chord. Last time it had become tiring when heavily pregnant but, that burning need? Oh my god it just drove her on and the orgasms? They were so freakin intense! She rearranged herself in her seat yet again

"It's not as if I haven't tried alternatives" She grumbled aloud "Cool showers, tepid baths, even a herbal tea from old Quil himself none of it worked so no point trying this time either" Then she remembered the ill-fated attempt at taking care of herself when pregnant with Levi…

"Gah it only made matters worse" She laughed a little as her nose wrinkled in distaste at the memory. It had been a stupid idea and complete disaster of course but she was so desperate for relief she had called Angela to take Lily-Rose for a few hours so she could call Paul to come home early as only he could sooth that particular itch… Bella laughed again then sighed…

Needless to say the result of that little experiment didn't go too well. Lahote had turned up gleeful at the prospect of helping his little mate but with all that pent up frustration not only did he have to work hard to make her come…he had to do it more than once to completely satisfy her need. By the time his patrol came around later that afternoon he was practically crawling out of the door, much to the delight of his pack mates, loudly moaning that he thought a certain part of him would be raw for weeks…

 _Lahote…her tummy tightened in response…what she would do with him now if he were home…?_

"Mmmm" she sighed deeply taking another sip of tea and settled back in her seat as her mind filled with…

A cry from Levi brought her back into the moment, away from images of smooth taut caramel skin and hot kisses that made her pant with anticipation... Her young son was not happy that his sister would not share the bucket and spade in the sand pit Paul had made for them.

"Lily Rose" Bella began as she leaned a little over the wooden veranda "Now be nice and let your brother have a turn" The little girl studiously ignored Bella and continued to hold onto the bucket and spade even though it had been obvious for the last half hour that she no longer wanted to play with either of them

"Lily-Rose…" Bella called again "Do you want to be put on the naughty step?"

The little girl glanced at her Mom with big doe eyes and pulled up a corner of her bottom lip and began to chew. Seeing Bella meant business she handed the toys over to Levi who chuckled loudly and promptly started to dig furiously in the sand.

Bella sighed being an only child had totally unprepared her for sibling rivalry. Some days they played so well and on others…well. She blew out a frustrated breath they were little monster's **.** Both appeared to have inherited Paul's stubbornness and some of that infamous Lahote temper too.

Pushing a wayward curl that had escaped her messy pony tail behind her ear, she picked up her lap top from the little table at her side. Charlie and Sue were finally going to tie the knot next month and it meant all hands on deck when it came to the preparations. What started out as a small intimate affair was gradually becoming a gigantic organisational headache with a guest list the size of Forks itself.

This Saturday Bella would be travelling to Port Angeles with Sue and Leah for the final dress fittings. Hopefully they would be bringing Sue's gorgeous gown and Leah's bridesmaid's dress home with them. It didn't seem that long ago that they made the same trip to choose her own dress which according to Paul played a starring role in all his fantasy's about her ever since. He never ceased to remind her that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen even more so on that special day and just couldn't believe she was all his, that part of him was convinced she wouldn't even turn up let alone go through with it.

What a wonderful day it had been too Bella thought one of the happiest of her life. Paul had adored her dress and she giggled a little at the memory of how his large hands trembled as he reverently undressed her on their wedding night treating her like she was a piece of fragile porcelain. Closing her eyes she let the memory of how he had made love to her oh so slowly and tenderly, worshipping her body wash over her and that when she came she had actually cried.

Bella shook her head a little "Who freaking cries on their wedding night?" she mumbled to herself sipping more herbal tea. But Paul had held her in his strong arms and cried too… big fat tears of joy because she had accepted him, loved him and was finally his wife.

"I still can't believe my luck that I got to marry him" she whispered out loud "That somehow I got to keep that gorgeous man forever." Her skin tingled at the memory of his soft touch and warm lips on that special night…With a deep sigh she got back to the task in hand and resumed tapping on the keys of her lap top

She looked up for a moment at her two beautiful children then frowned a little as she watched them playing happily in the sun. They would be bringing home _their_ wedding outfits too. Sue had asked that Lily-Rose be a bridesmaid and despite Bella's reservations asked for Levi to be her page boy. Jeez Bella hoped and prayed that both would play their part at the ceremony and not have a screaming fit half way through. Because a screaming fit was _exactly_ what Levi had when he tried on the outfit for the first time….

Her eyes dipped to her stomach as the baby moved and she patted the neat bump. She had only recently taken to wearing her comfy sweats all the time now that her favourite jeans were too tight. It had also meant Bella had to turn down Sue's offer of a lacy bridesmaid outfit herself. She knew from experience that wolf pups grew quickly in the womb and whatever they bought now would certainly not fit in a month's time.

Besides dressing up in something frilly wasn't really her thing but Sue didn't want Bella to feel left out so her big role at the wedding of the decade was catering and seating arrangements. She rolled her eyes and shook her head a little. It was getting to the point where she was gonna have to set a limit on how many more people the happy couple could invite. At this rate half the State of Washington could turn up on the day.

Thank god Emily and Angela had volunteered to help when Bella shared the guest list numbers at their last coffee morning. Sue and Charlie were two such well-loved prominent folk they were worried they would offend someone by not inviting them to the wedding. Hell the cost alone had spiralled above the limit Charlie had originally agreed to but since falling in love with Sue the man hadn't got a clue how to tell her no…about _anything_. But it was good to see Charlie so happy at last Sue loved him and was a positive influence in his life.

Bella picked up her cell as she reviewed the guest list the venue needed to know that yet again there was another change to the numbers but just before she pressed call the imprint prickled and pulled and that meant one thing her wolf was nearby. She stood up and turning placed her lap top and cell on the seat just as two warm hands grabbed her from behind lovingly stroking her baby bump. He pulled her against his heated body and nuzzled into her neck a low rumble vibrating against her back.

"Jeez you smell good" Paul growled in her left ear his hot breath tingling against her skin as a million chill bumps exploded across her shoulders making her nipples peak hard. Bella closed her eyes in sweet surrender as his nose traced along the skin of her neck sending shivers down her spine and settling in that one place that felt hot and heavy with desire. He slowly licked along the side of her neck

"Fuck you taste real good as well." he moaned before placing a hot kiss on his mark. That final kiss did it and fireworks exploded like they always did as the mark tingled with pleasure coursing through her veins.

Bella turned in his arms to face him before she lost all sense of control, her panties were already damp damn him…she thought trying to get a handle on her breathing and steady her racing heart.

"If it wasn't for the fact we have two small children needing my attention I'd take you straight to bed Lahote" She smiled up at him with that come hither look in her eyes. Paul laughed low his eyes tinged yellow as he sniffed the air making it obvious he was scenting her arousal. A slow dark smile edged onto his kissable lips.

"And there was I thinking I'd more than satisfied you last night and you'd be worn out" his eyebrows wiggling as he dipped his head and kissed her. Bella pulled back a little, hard as it was to resist her wolf…

"Oh you satisfied me all right" She murmured and reminded of last night's exploits all hot and steamy she reached up to capture his firm lips again before breaking the kiss with a soft smack of skin. "But that…" She breathed heavy "Was last night and now…" She rubbed herself against a sturdy thigh and all talking stopped as Paul filled her mouth with his hot tongue, his fingers tightening in the hair at the nape of her neck. Bella reluctantly pulled away trying to catch her breath...

"Paul…the children." she managed to gasp fighting the urge to pull his mouth to hers once more and not stop till she had him naked and on top of her.

"They're fine baby" Paul answered her taking a quick look down the garden before looking back at her again "It's just a kiss…" he tried to look innocent but his laugh was low and sexy his hazel eyes smouldering with desire. Fuck Bella thought why did he have to have such take me to bed eyes her body ached its need for him intense but now was not the time…

"Hmmm" she coyly smiled up at him her small arms encircling his waist "But an innocent kiss always leads to other things with you Paul Lahote" She placed one more chaste kiss upon his lips then whispered "Later's" Paul's eyes danced with delight as he pretended to pout which only made that mouth of his more enticing…Bella licked her own lips in response

"Promises promises" He whispered wearing a huge shit eating grin on that handsome face of his knowing exactly what he had done to her, the air was so thick with her arousal. Then backing away from her he turned and gracefully vaulted over the side of the veranda landing smoothly and silently on the balls of his feet. Bella shook her head it just never ceased to amaze her how silently they all moved. If it wasn't for the tingle of her mark when he was close she'd have no idea he was nearby.

Paul walked towards the sand pit and catching sight of him both children jumped on him in an instant. Bella sat down and watched as her huge shifter played with Lily-Rose and Levi. She could see his taut body the muscles twitching and moving as he lifted a child in each arm. He was just too beautiful for words and at moments like this playing with their children she found him incredibly sexy too… her body throbbed in total agreement…

" "Later…" she reminded herself "He's all yours later." Smiling she picked up her cell and called the wedding venue.

000

Having had an early lunch the children had just gone down for a nap when Paul's attention returned to his small mate. He pulled her close against his firm body watching as Bella ran her nose across his firm pecs taking a deep breath of his wonderful scent. She swayed slightly in his arms her eyes closed in bliss her lips swollen pink and pouty. He just loved her reaction to him.

Paul's scent was something Bella absolutely adored but when pregnant it seemed to increase in potency for her almost like her own personal drug, she sometimes thought she could orgasm just on that scent alone especially when he had just comeback from patrol and something wild still lingered from the phase. Tightening his arms around her little body he pulled her closer to his own.

"What do you say we go and lie down for a bit?" he whispered suggestively in her ear before nipping her ear lobe "I'm not due back on site for another half hour and we could…" he left the rest unsaid as he placed open hot kisses along the side of her jaw growling as he caught another wave of her arousal sweet and enticing. His right hand gently cupped her over a sensitive breast and he ran a thumb over an already hardened nipple.

Bella moaned loudly in response as she grabbed his short black hair bringing that hot mouth back to her own. She kissed him deeply relishing his flavour that burst upon her tongue, one leg winding around a firm thigh as his left hand cupped that peachy ass of hers and pulled her slowly up his body.

"Bed?" He whispered in her ear as he nibbled her neck. She nodded then her lips found his again. He began to walk them towards their room when the first howl sounded long and low in the distance. Paul abruptly pulled back his eyes catching Bella's. Within moments a second howl followed, sounding more urgent then the first. Paul's features were already changing to lupine by the time he placed Bella gently back on the floor.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. There hadn't been any recent leech activity or a new wolf for weeks now…something was wrong and she silently prayed…

"New wolf?" She asked hopefully but he shook his head.

 _Then howls that close she thought meant one thing leech and nearby too_ _judging by how close the howls were_

Paul knew she was worried and his eyes held hers as he nodded in reply to her unspoken question. Breathing in time with each other until Bella's over beating heart calmed a little his body continued to twitch and tremble with the urge to phase.

"Close?" Bella managed to whisper

"I feel them on our land Bella." He ground out between teeth that had, already changed to sharp and canine. "I need to go… you know the drill." She nodded as she reached up to cup the side of his jaw

"Stay safe" she whispered "Come back to us"

"Always." Paul growled in return then he turned and she watched him disappear out the back door running towards the forest, his discarded cut-offs laying forlornly on the grass

Within moments Bella's cell pinged the other imprints were on their way. Following the last leech incursion onto tribal land Jacob had not only stepped up patrols but had also decided it was easier to guard the imprints if they were all in one place. The pack could then concentrate on the hunt rather than what was happening to their families.

But the pack was becoming increasingly uneasy with cold ones roaming so close to their homes. Usually they came no further than just crossing the boundaries, but these ticks were more organised than that. They had a _purpose_ only the pack weren't sure exactly what that purpose was. At Jakes insistence they had kept this knowledge to themselves and no one outside the pack including the imprints were any the wiser. Somehow they had managed to sell the idea of the drill to the girls as simple good practice… preparation for a "what if" scenario.

 _Only no one was prepared for how quickly the plan would be put into action_ …

Bella checked the clock on the kitchen wall. It would take about fifteen minutes for all the imprints and children to be safely ensconced in the Lahote's large house. She peered outside the window the dark clouds heralding yet another storm were gathering overhead and it was then that she saw one of the younger wolves who had been assigned to baby sit the house.

Randy was standing at the edge of the forest at the bottom of the yard. The light tan wolf tipped his large head in greeting and Bella gave him a tiny wave in response. The other wolf assigned to guard the imprints would be doing the rounds of their houses ensuring no one was left behind.

Bella took a deep steadying breath she knew they would all be safe but... She swallowed hard there was no denying it… _this time felt different_. The pack had completed hundreds of patrols and dispatched plenty of vampires over the years but this particular curl of fear deep down in her stomach? Well something kinda felt off or maybe She reasoned with herself Maybe it was just the storm as thunder cracked overhead. With the sun hidden behind the dark clouds and the gloom of the forest everything appeared dark and foreboding.

She shook her head trying to clear the melancholy. "It will be all ok" she told herself after all hadn't they practiced this drill a couple of times with their mates close by and they all knew it well? _But still_ …the calm voice of reason spoke in her mind. From what Paul had said this time… it _was_ the _real thing_ and not a false alarm.

"Come on Bella Lahote…" she grumbled to herself "Get a grip woman you're letting your imagination run away with itself" Bella straightened up and switched the kettle on, then rearranged her hair. Whist Claire was away at college she would take on the role normally held by the Alpha's mate. The other imprints would be here soon she thought and she had to look calm even if she didn't feel it. They would look to her to set the tone and take the lead.

Angela arrived first as she lived the closest. She walked into the kitchen herding her young son Quil Atera the Sixth known as Junior in front of her, balancing a screaming baby in one arm and a baby bouncer in the other. She bravely smiled at Bella but her eyes told a different story. This particular wolf alarm was obviously getting to Angela too and she was the epitome of calm.

Levi and Lily – Rose chose that moment to wake up and start crying too. Angela tossed Bella a sympathetic look as she rocked her own baby.

"It's the storm I think" Angela began "My two have been upset since Quil left us to join the hunt" Bella nodded in agreement

"It is loud" she began then added on her way out of the kitchen "Grab yourself a coffee its fresh" and jutted her chin towards the coffee percolator "I'll just go and get the children." Angela nodded as she placed her young daughter in the bouncer on the large kitchen table. Grace was only a month old and the first to be born from the recent round of pregnancies amongst the imprints that had Jacob so concerned. .

"Do you want a cup?" Angela called out after her

"Yeah please…" Bella sighed "Got a feeling this is gonna be a long one." Angela smiled a little as Bella disappeared up the hallway before opening a cupboard and pulling out some mugs. The other imprints were sure to want a cup too she thought to herself.

Bella opened the door to Levi's room and lifted her son from his cot his little body shuddering with each breath as he sobbed into his toy wolf clutched tightly to his chest.

"Hey what's up little man?" Bella crooned as she felt his brow and frowned a little. The small boy felt unusually hot maybe he was going down with something?

"Papa…" Levi sobbed hiccupping a little and Bella pulled him close to her body softly kissing his temple and pushing back his damp jet black hair. Carrying him she hurried off to the bathroom to find the liquid child painkiller she kept there. As she sat Levi on the toilet seat to administer a spoonful of the sticky liquid she could hear baby Grace still crying in the kitchen and as the other imprints and young ones arrived their cries joined in.

 _Maybe it was more than the storm_? _Something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it and_ _it seemed like the youngest children were feeling the tension in the air too_ She shut that thought down and concentrated on her son…

"Papa is fine Levi" she cuddled her son closer placing a kiss on his chubby cheek "He'll be back soon and help give you your bath" But the little boy hardly smiled his big hazel eyes were full of tears. She frowned to herself… Maybe it was just the electrical storm Bella thought as another bolt of lightening zig zagged across the dark sky.

She kissed Levi and the toy wolf he held out his eyes wide as another clap of thunder rent the heavy air. "Shall we go get a cookie and a drink?" Bella murmured, kissing his warm chubby cheeks again. The little boy solemnly nodded in return grabbing hold of her long hair as she bustled off towards the kitchen.

Lily –Rose was already seated at the large kitchen table enjoying a drink and a cookie by the time Bella walked in with her baby brother bouncing on her hip. He still wasn't happy and clung to his mommy, his toy wolf held tightly in his hand.

Bella's eyes caught Angela's. The mood in the kitchen was very subdued as all the imprints looked up at her. Taking a deep breath she placed Levi in his high chair as Angela passed her a cup of coffee

"What do you say we get the duvets and watch a film?" Bella began brightly trying her best to infuse her voice with some happiness. Little nods rippled around the table and with it some of the mommy's relaxed little.

"I want to choose the film" Amelia Emily's daughter shouted "I'm the oldest after all." Emily rolled her eyes at the other imprints everyone knew the small girl was a bossy boots

"Well that sounds like a plan" Bella replied as she helped Levi with his drink before turning to Amelia

"Now remember you have to choose a film that everybody would like including the small ones." Amelia nodded her little face serious.

"I will Bella I promise" But already the other children were scrambling down from the table with excitement and heading for the lounge closely followed by Mia Seth's imprint and Suzy who was with Colin.

Suzy had come to stay with her aunt on the Rez whilst her mother was ill just three weeks ago and wham just like that Colin had imprinted the first time he lay eyes on the girl. Now she was enrolled for her final year at the tribal school and shot full of contraceptive to prevent her from joining the current baby club far too soon… she was only sixteen after all.

Angela stooped to pick up baby Grace who was still miserable as was Levi. Jessica who was only a few weeks away from giving birth to her and Embry's first child; looked pale and worried as she kept glancing at the clock her eyes snapping to the rain lashed window each time thunder rolled and lightening crashed across the darkened sky. Bella took hold of one of her cold hands she knew what was on her friends mind.

"It will be okay Jess" she soothed "They were born for this role they know what they're doing and we have to trust them." Jess closed her eyes but nodded her agreement swallowing hard

"I know Bella…" She sighed "But what with the baby and all…" she rubbed her swollen stomach I don't know what I'd do if…"

"Don't say it!" Kim suddenly interrupted "If you don't say it then it can't come true" The kitchen fell silent as the imprints looked at each other. Jess had inadvertently voiced their _own_ fears. Sure as Bella had said their young men were born to do what they did and they were so blasé about it too.

 _But it wasn't just about them anymore …just young men running wolf hunting and destroying cold ones without a care…now they had imprints…kids…to consider_

A sudden loud crack of thunder made them all jump and eerie howls filled the air. To their astonishment the realisation that the pack were close sunk in…

 _Too close_ …

Bella looked outside into the back yard but the sky was dark as rain lashed down and fork lightening could be clearly seen in the distance. She knew from experience that weather like this made it difficult for the pack to track the vampires; the rain seemed to dilute their stench…

 _That feeling of dread came back again and …but this time it lingered…_

"Come on" She suddenly announced "Why don't we get some dinner started for the children and make enough for the pack when they come home." She glanced around at the strained features of the imprints gathered in her kitchen "You know they will be starving after a hunt"

There was a murmuring of agreement everyone knew that wolves had bottomless stomachs and that seemed to give the girls something to do rather than worry for their mates. Soon they were all busy their fears buried under a commotion of preparation and cooking. Some gathered pots and pans with Bella or ferried drinks and snacks to the children and imprints in the living room.

With something to do the atmosphere seemed to calm a little. Bella took a deep breath and sighed. It seemed like the peace of the last four years had made them forget the danger…forget what their men did…putting their very lives on the line for the safety of the tribe. She turned towards Jessica who was sat at the table a pile of unpeeled vegetables in front of her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder Bella said

"You look exhausted Jess" She smiled down at her friend smoothing her long hair back from her pretty face. "Why don't you take a nap? We'll let you know as soon as the guys come home." Jess looked up at Bella with worried tired eyes "They won't be long now" Bella added nodding as if to emphasise her point "Besides it's pouring down out there and none of their wolves like to get wet you know that" she smiled again

"Eew yeah wet dog yuk" Jennie Brady's Imprint giggled loudly her nose wrinkled as she spoke. Bella rolled her eyes in response yet another new imprint unexpectantly brought into the pack, shot up with contraceptive and a stern talking to about sealing the imprint too soon from Leah.

It was a well-known fact that young wolves were driven by the manic mating imperative of the imprint to impregnate their mates up as soon as they found them and much to his despair Jacob had been forced to issue an order that they were not to seal the imprint until they had gotten to know each other more than just a few darn weeks.

As if on cue a heavily pregnant Lara wandered into the kitchen. Bella sighed to herself and there in all her glory was the very reason Jake made the order. The poor girl came along with her cousin to a tribal bonfire, got imprinted on by Aaron and they sealed the imprint within a week.

"But we'd only done it once!" the pair had pleaded to Jake not knowing that wolf sperm is never as potent as when they first find their imprint _. That_ had taken some explaining to her distraught mother and aunt with who she had been visiting.

"Sit yourself down Lara" Bella smiled at the young girl who looked as tired as Jess. Jeez just turned seventeen _and_ pregnant she thought. Both future mommy and daddy were in their final high school year and it was highly doubtful they would graduate either.. It was a nightmare situation.

"I've just told Jess to go take a nap you're most welcome to go lie down too" turning Bella switched on the kettle again as she watched the lightening crack overhead and rain pelted against the windows.

000.

"How many?" Jacob roared through the pack link as he and Paul raced through the forest he felt Sam join in the chase on his right flank

"Three" Embry growled "two male one female" He was running flat out and coming in from the north of the Rez with Colin and young Aaron Ironside where they had been practicing how to take a tick down "Looks like Aaron is about to get a baptism of fire"

"Keep him out of the main fighting!" Jacob replied "He's too inexperienced." The young man in question growled loudly and was mighty pissed that his Alpha didn't want him in the midst of the upcoming battle

"They're on to us…"Quil hissed "Jared and I are herding them towards you"

"Don't let them get to the cliffs" Jacob snarled his huge body thundered along scaring all the small creatures in his path. Squirrels scurried for cover as birds took flight and squawked from the safety of high tree top branches. He could clearly see the three leeches through Quil and Jared's eyes flickering like an old time movie and they were moving pretty fast long grey cloaks streaming out behind them

"What's with the cloaks?" Embry began he was seconds away from joining the pack "Haven't seen that before Jake" Jacob growled his agreement these three were different to the usual fare that blundered their way onto the Rez…

"Soldiers…" Paul suddenly growled "They look like fucking soldiers in uniform"

"Maybe left over's from the civil war or some such battle before they were turned?" Sam asked

"Nope" Quil replied "That doesn't fit these three"

"Divide" Jacob suddenly yelled as the three vampires split up and disappeared into the ever darkening forest. "Damn this weather!" He fumed the downpour was helping to mask the vampires scent "Jared have you picked up a trail yet?" Jared was the wolf with the best sense of smell.

"Just about Jake" he replied "I'm onto the female"

"I've got sight of the small blond male" Paul growled loudly

"Embry?" Jake barked

"We've picked up the trail of the third leech but it's fading Jake" Embry replied.

"I'm coming to you Em" Jacob broke in "Don't let the bastard cross onto Cullen land he'll vanish once he clears the river and just keep Aaron back"

"We've got it covered so relax Jake." Embry huffed "There's three of us and only one of him" but through Colin's eyes Jacob saw what obviously Embry did not… a huge mother fucker advancing fast on the young inexperienced wolf. Howling with frustration Jacob spat a warning but it was too late Embry had already leapt to Aarons defence…

 _Fuck… there had been four ticks_ …

000

With a huge casserole in the oven and chicken seasoned waiting to be fried Bella took the opportunity to check on Levi she was sure he was sick with something he was so hot and restless. He lay in his bed with the toy wolf clutched close to his chest in one hand and one of Paul's t shirts in the other.

Maybe it was Pauls scent or just the smell of pack that calmed their young son either way Bella was deeply concerned. With each howl in the distance his little body twitched in response with tiny sobs as he slept. He pulled the t shirt closer to his nose and snuffled…could he be somehow connected to Paul? She hoped not and that it was nothing but a little virus. All the same she made a mental note to talk to Leah and maybe Old Quil too.

Quietly closing his bedroom door Bella hurried back to the kitchen she needed to check on Lily-Rose something was wrong her stomach was churning. As she entered the room one of the young wolves assigned to guard the house crashed in through the back door…the young boy scanned the room and looked slightly relieved to find Bella standing in the doorway…

"Whats wrong? She asked her heart in her mouth "Whats happened?" the young shifter looked bewildered as his eyes focused on her "Take a deep breath Shane "she encouraged as she walked towards him

"Jake…" Shane began then did as Bella had asked he took a deep steadying breath "The pack they're on their way here and…" She could see the tears forming in the young boys eyes. Please god no….she thought "Jake…" Shane began again "Jake asked that you be ready to receive two casulties and to call Leah." He took another deep breath"One is in a bad way" He looked past Bella at someone else who stood in the doorway. Jess had made her way from the lounge…

"Who?" she cried. "Who has been badly injured?" The young boy remained silent then glanced at Bella nodding slightly to her unspoken question.

 _Embry_ …

000

 _ **A/N Lots of questions and a cliff hanger …she cackles…**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxo**_


	4. The gun

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **I am so sorry that I haven't updated for quite some time but life gets in the way. I left you with a cliff hanger too almost unforgiveable but I'm hoping you haven't all given up on me and are ready to read the next chapter!**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 **Chapter 4 – The gun**

Bella knew enough Quileute to be able to ask Shane who the injured wolf was and how badly hurt. She had been taking secret lesson's with Emily since Lily-Rose' birth as she wanted her children to know more of their culture besides she hated it when Paul and Jacob babbled away but the real truth was she wanted to fully understand what Paul said as he made love to her and she dearly wanted to reply one day just to see the look of surprise in his eyes. She held her hand up

"Slowly Shane…slowly, take your time" She smiled encouragingly at him "Remember it's not my mother tongue". The young man nodded then began to speak slowly so that Bella could follow. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath in response to what she had heard. Two wolves had been injured Embry and young Aaron and, by all accounts the younger wolf had fared better.

Her stomach dipped in response Embry had lost a lot of blood and was barely conscious his wound serious enough that even magical wolf healing was struggling. This was far worse than she had imagined but the last thing she could do now was fall apart. A plan began to form…

"Emily take Jess back into the lounge" Bella began Jess had been following the conversation between Shane and Bella but unable to understand she was growing more restless. Bella needed Jess out of the kitchen a hysterical imprint and pregnant to boot was the last thing they needed right now she would just get in the way and time was of the essence if they were to save Embry.

"I want to stay" Jess replied looking from Bella to Shane and back again "I can help"

"No point arguing Jessica" Bella turned to her friend "You'll bring that baby on too soon go sit down we'll take care of everything don't worry" She turned back to Shane "Let Jake know we will be prepared to receive the injured" The young wolf turned to leave and as he opened the back door eerie agitated howls flooded the late afternoon sky. A tingle passed down Bella's spine; the imprint …Paul was close by however Jessica didn't want to leave

"But Bella" Jess began "Why can't I stay? I may be pregnant but I can still help". Bella took a deep breath then turned to her friend

"The pack has been hunting leech Jess and you know how agitated their wolves become. Add to that two injured wolves and the last place a heavily pregnant imprint should be is close by." She reached out and gently cupped the side of her friends face "At least I'm asking you nicely, Jake will order you to leave Jess." Emily searched Bella's eyes for a few seconds then nodded her head in defeat she knew darn well Jacob would do as Bella had suggested and an Alpha order always left her feeling a little dizzy. Seeing she was still hesitating Bella added

"Do you think Embry would want his heavily pregnant mate in close quarters to agitated wolves?"

"No " Jessica almost whispered in response "You're right Bella" she sounded defeated as she placed her hand on top of her large bump and smiled a little at Bella, as wrapping an arm around Jessica's slim shoulders Emily gently guided her out of the kitchen.

Bella placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath then looked at Kim who was just finishing the call to Leah

"Five minutes and she'll be here" Kim looked ashen her hand drifted to her own swollen stomach and her thoughts to Jared. "Joseph is also on his way he has the truck to take the injured to the clinic if needed"

"Good I think were gonna need it" Bella replied nibbling a little on her bottom lip "Angela can you go with Kim and get some towels and sheets from the bathroom cupboard?" Angela nodded "I'll get the first aid box from my room"

Bella disappeared down the hallway and into her bedroom pulling down the large box from a top of the wardrobes. It had enough medical supplies to treat a platoon but sticking plasters and bandage wasn't gonna fix Embry he would no doubt need surgery from what Shane had said all they were doing was stemming the blood loss the wound was huge. As she ran back up the hallway Jess was standing at the living room door. Her ashen face and pale lips only made her eyes look huge and troubled. Bella thought the imprint was pulling at Jess…as was her own connection to Paul but...

"It's Embry isn't it? " She looked so worried Bella's heart bled for her. "The imprint Bella…" she choked back a sob "I can't feel the imprint pull like I usually can …its…it's different somehow" A solitary tear rolled down the pretty girls face. "Its weaker Bella, something is wrong with Embry it's never felt like this. From the day he first imprinted on me I've felt its presence strong in here" She placed a pale hand over her heart. "But now …." The poor girl broke down in sobs the effort to end the sentence too much. Bella pulled her friend into a tight hug placing a light kiss on her cold cheek.

"Now you are getting yourself all worked up again Jess" Bella began but inside she was churning this was not good not good at all "And that's not good for you or baby" She smiled tentatively at her friend "All we know is some wolves are injured and the pack are bringing them here because it's the nearest house in on the secret. Once Leah has examined them they may have to go to the clinic as a precaution" Bella swallowed hard it was a little lie but she needed Jess calm at least for the time being. Jess winced a little her hand stroked her baby bump as she breathed through the pain

"Are you ok Jess? Bella asked with concern "Baby's not on its way is it?" Jessica shook her head adamantly

"I'm convinced were having a boy" Jess tried to smile a little. "He's gonna play football for sure, that was one hell of a kick" Bella felt a little relieved at that piece of information last thing they needed right now was Jess to go into labour

"Wolf pups are strong Jess" She laughed a little to try and ease the tension before gently Bella guided her friend back into the lounge and settled her into a comfy chair. She was immensely relieved to see Emily enter the room carrying a cup of tea for Jess.

"I think you're needed back in the kitchen." Emily looked pointedly at Bella "I'll join you in a moment once we have a film going for the little ones" Bella hurried into the kitchen and a few moments later Emily followed.

"The children…" Bella began

"All in the lounge with the younger imprints in charge". Emily replied "Dora the Explorer" She rolled her eyes a little as Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good now let's get ready "She glanced at the clock "Any minute now girls" Her eyes drifted to Kim and Angela who both nodded in response.

000

"Fuck" Sam yelled "I can't seem to stop the blood pumping out Jake" he frantically applied more pressure to skin either side of what looked like a bullet hole in Embry's left side, but more blood seeped through pooling on the ground beside him. Jacob ran a hand through his hair. Why wasn't the goddam wolf healing taking care of it, by now that wound should have closed something wasn't right his eyes caught Jared's

"Jared help Sam" Jacob thundered "Both of you apply some pressure we've got to stabilise him before we can move him there's no way they can get transport to us we're too deep in the forest" Jared moved to Sam's side as Quil ripped his t shirt into strips and started to hand the pieces to the two guys

"If we can wrap these tight enough" Sam began "We might be able to stop the blood from pouring onto the ground" he looked up at his Alpha "But it's just gathering inside his body and sooner or later…" he didn't finish the sentence they all knew Embry would bleed out eventually.

Jacob looked around for the weapon that had caused the damage to his friend. He knew it had been knocked out of the hand of that big vampire; he'd been the one to do it. A glint of metal in the undergrowth caught his eye and he quickly grabbed it up. It didn't look like a normal gun for sure but whatever the fuck it was it had badly injured Embry and interfered with the wolf healing process.

He looked over at young Aaron who was a least now sitting up with his back against a large tree. The young guy had received a nasty blow to the head which had knocked him clean out. Looking back that was, Jacob thought, the best thing that could have happened given what happened to Embry directly after. If Aaron had still been standing the vamp with the weapon would have taken him down too

The young wolf watched the flurry of activity that surrounded his pack mate he looked like he was in a state of shock and that was most likely the case given he had just received a large dose of reality, that being a shifter and hunting vampires was not always covered in glory…it was life threatening. Jacob's dark eyes travelled around all the ashen faces of his pack his wolf snarling deep within. He needed to pull them out of this melancholy and fast. Now the fuckers had brought a wolf down it was only a matter of time before they struck again whoever _they_ might be…

"We're ready" Jared shouted as Jake pulled from his thoughts spun around to face them

"Sam?" he asked

"Best we can do" Sam replied shrugging his shoulders slightly "With what we've got to hand" he rose up to stand holding Embry's lifeless form. He was still unconscious had been since whatever the fuck hit him

"Ok let's move out Jacob ordered "Paul you run ahead get the girls ready, Seth you go with him" Both guys phased and sped off into the dark forest. "Sam, Jared and myself will move Aaron and Embry the rest of you phase" Jacob barked the order "I want Quil and Colin to the rear I don't want any sneaky bastards creeping up on us, everyone else is on point" Sam broke into a sprint carrying Embry with Jared at his side. Time was of the essence Embrys life depended on it

"Can you stand?" Jacob asked Aaron. The young man stood but swayed on his feet "How many fingers? Jake asked as he held his hand up Aaron's eyes almost crossed as he tried to focus. A hiss of breath left Jakes lips "Still concussed" he growled "But _you're_ healing at least" he glanced at the young wolfs arm which had been broken during the fight

"Yeah" Aaron replied bending the arm as he spoke. Jacob couldn't afford to wait for the concussion to completely wear off he picked the guy up and ran after his pack.

Moments later Sam crashed into the Lahote kitchen carrying Embry Paul was already there having gone ahead to organise the girls he helped lay Embry on the large wooden table as Bella and Emily stepped forward armed with towels

 _Jesus_ Bella thought to herself Embry was in a bad way it was way worse than they had been led to believe thank god Jess wasn't here to see this. She gently pushed Embrys hair away from his eyes that boyish fringe he had made him look even younger on his pale face, a face far too pale for a Quileute…dangerously pale

"Embry" she whispered close to his ear "Embry can you hear us?" She glanced up at Paul who stood brows drawn together as he watched. She shook her head at him and sighed. Taking a deep breath she examined his side where the remains of Quils t shirt were now bright red "Towels Emily she called "Let's see if we can staunch the flow a little before Leah arrives. Emily hurried over to her side mopping up some of the blood that had pooled on the table and then pressing the towel against the wound. Jacob placed a heavy hand on Bella's shoulder

"I'm sorry…" he began "To bring him here to you with a houseful of imprints and pups but there was nowhere close enough in on the secret"

"It's okay Jake" she murmured as her eyes flickered towards Aaron who was sat in a chair whilst Kim fussed around him before returning to Jacobs face which had hardened back to his Alpha mask. It was then they heard the commotion from the hall way

"I want to see him!" Jess was shouting "I know it's Embry who is wounded let me by I know he's in that kitchen" Jacobs eyes narrowed as he turned to Sam

"Don't let her in here" he growled. Sam moved to the door "Pick her up and carry her if you have to" Jake added. The door closed behind Sam and Emily who had joined him. They heard Jess shout then all they could hear was soft sobs that soon stopped as the living room door shut behind her.

"Where the fuck is Leah?" Jake growled as he glanced at the large kitchen clock on the wall "If she's not here in a minute were taking your truck Paul" he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes for a fleeting moment. Jacob didn't like doing what he just did to one of the imprints but Jess would have lost it big time for sure and that was the last thing all of them needed at the moment.

Paul nodded in reply moving to grab the truck keys just as the back door opened and Leah came in her eyes quickly and professionally assessing the scene before her

"Fuck" she muttered as she stepped up next to Embry "How longs he been like that?" she enquired as she pulled away the pieces of ripped t shirt. "From the looks of him he's lost a lot of blood" she continued to examine Embry as she waited for someone to answer her

"Twenty minutes or so" Jacob replied. Leah stood back in shock raising her dark eyes to Jake

"Twenty minutes?" she asked "But why isn't he healing?

"That's what we're wondering Leah" Jacob shot back "The wounds bad but as far as we could see it didn't touch anything vital…anything that would prevent the wolf healing process. But it must be doing something he's lasted this long" Leah stood almost in shock nothing in her experience had prepared her for this a shapeshifter badly wounded. No scrap that she thought possibly _fatally_ wounded. He might have lasted twenty minutes more than a mere human but he was in serious trouble now from what she could see and the blood pooling on the table was a bad sign.

"Okay" she cried a plan of action having formed in her mind " Bella give me a hand" she grabbed hold of her medical bag and started to hand various bits and pieces to Bella "His only chance is to give him a blood infusion and now!" The girls moved to stand either side of Embry

"What do you need?" Bella asked

"Give me the anti-sceptic wipes" Leah growled as she looked closer at the entry hole in Embry's side. Bella obeyed without a murmur and handed over the open package. Leah pulled on some latex gloves and grabbing a wipe started to clean an area of Embrys arm to find a vein "Someone wanna volunteer he needs lupine blood and now" she asked peering around the room

"I will" Paul answered stepping forward but Jacobs large hand pulled him back

"No" he growled "Let me I'm his Alpha and my blood… maybe my blood will help more." Leah nodded

"Get Jake a chair next to Embry" she shouted. A chair was swiftly placed by Embry's left side "Sit down and hold out your arm." Leah jutted her chin at Jake. Then added without looking up from Embry. "Bella you see that package in my bag?" She pointed a latex covered finger at a large paper and plastic sealed bag. Bella nodded and pulled it free as Leah started to rip into another package containing two sterile needles. Within moments Leah had hooked Jake up to Embry and the blood flowed freely down the opaque tube into the injured wolfs arm.

"It's a bit crude" Leah sighed as she taped the needles more securely into place on each arm. "But it will do the job until we move him to the clinic" She glanced at her watch hopefully Joseph would be here soon. Embry was in a bad way more so than she had let on to the pack. Jake caught her eyes, in tune with all his pack the Alpha in him saw through her little act and he nodded slightly before looking back at Embry who hadn't moved a muscle during the whole procedure.

"What now Leah?" Bella asked interrupting the silence "Can I get you anything else?" Leah shook her head

"I'm just stabilising him Bella so we can move him to the clinic. Whatever damage has been done internally it needs to be fixed in an operating theatre" She didn't get to say anything more as Joseph walked into the kitchen his dark eyes assessing the situation and his lips pressed down into a thin line in response.

"Jake" he murmured nodding his head despite what was going on Joseph knew the protocols of the pack and deference to the Alpha was a given. Jacob nodded back as his huge fist clasped and unclasped around a soft ball belonging to Levi it was helping the blood to flow a little quicker into Embry who remained pale and life less upon the table

"Wolf healing?" Joseph looked at Leah his brows drawn together in puzzlement as he approached the shifter lying on the table

"For some reason not happening as it should" she replied "Maybe the wound is so bad it can't regenerate fast enough but it's doing something as by rights he should have bled out by now."

"Do we know what caused it?" Joseph asked as he took Embry's pulse by placing a finger on his jugular. His brow was furrowed as he spoke, he'd been around the pack long enough to know how quickly the wolf healing operated something else was causing this reaction. "Has he been bitten?" he asked as he pulled on some latex gloves to examine the wound" All the wolves in the kitchen shook their heads.

"Em wasn't bitten" Jacob replied "But we think he was shot with something other than a normal bullet"

"What do you mean shot with something that's not a bullet" Joseph replied his features drawn and worried this was not feeling good

"We're not talking regular guns here Joseph" Jacob hissed take a look" He jutted his chin to one of Bella's counter tops. Joseph moved closer to inspect the weapon that Paul had deposited there when the girls were busy. Bella's eyes widened in dismay and she swallowed hard as she looked at Paul's emotionless face. He glanced once in her direction before training his eyes back on his Alpha.

"You're right" Joseph looked back at Jacob with dismay his eyes narrowed "This isn't an ordinary gun Jake" Jacob sat up with a start in response

"Then what the fuck is it? He asked his eyes locked on Joseph so hard the man practically winced under the intensity

"This is a tranquiliser gun" Joseph began as he slid the handle of a spoon through the trigger space and held it slightly aloft in case of prints. Everyone in the room took an involuntary step forward to get a closer view "The sort of gun I would use if I were wanting to drug a large animal" his eyes shot to Jacobs who features darkened in response "Or maybe" Joseph almost whispered "Capture myself a shapeshifting wolf" Jacobs eyes narrowed in return his wolf clawing at his insides to phase and hunt down the mother fucker who'd shot Embry.

"But" Leah piped up as all eyes swivelled towards her "Surely a tranquiliser wouldn't stop the wolf healing process?" Leah looked imploringly at Joseph to back her up "There's got to be something else that we're missing"

"I agree" Joseph replied "You're right Leah. Whatever they shot him with not only took him down but has left him in a really bad way" he looked back at Embry "I'd say he's ready to move" Joseph added "We can't leave it any longer he's stable enough" he moved towards the table "Jake " he added "okay to stay connected to Embry whilst we transport him?" Jake nodded "Then let's move out"

000

Emily and Bella silently scrubbed down the table that was stained with Embrys blood whilst Kim and Angela tended to Aaron he was looking and feeling much better so he had been left behind in the girls care.

"That isn't gonna come out easily" Emily huffed as she poured more bleach onto the table and scrubbed.

"No I guess not" Bella sighed as she pushed a stray curl behind her ear and picked up all the used antiseptic wipes and other equipment that had been used and discarded. The kitchen needed to be sanitised as much as possible before the other imprints and kids could be let back in besides the amount of blood that had seeped out of Embry would have sent them into a panic and god only knows what Jessica would do, she was upset enough as it was.

 _Jess…_ Bella's breath hitched what the hell were they going to say to Jess. Her eyes caught Emily's

"Jess knows something is very wrong with Embry" Emily began "Sam told her when he took her back to the living room that they were taking him to the clinic"

"Does she know how serious the situation is?" Bella asked. Emily shook her head

"No we…she took a deep breath "We thought it best not to add more worry and get her to settle down rather than try to gate crash the kitchen" Bella nodded then Emily added "But I think we should tell her exactly what's happening now we would want to know in her situation"

"I agree but I don't think we should tell her how bad he is Emily not until we get some word back from the clinic at least" Emily went to say something but Bella's eyes darted towards Aaron who was listening whilst Kim fussed around him his eyes huge as saucers without Jacobs Alpha presence the young man was beginning to sag a little. She decided to change the subject for the time being at least.

"Hey all that food in the oven must be ready. " She bravely pasted on a smile as she sniffed the air and sure enough a wonderful casserole aroma was starting to break through the smell of bleach. Angela and Kim both beamed back in her direction. "Ask the two young wolves outside is they would like some food?" Bella began "Lets lay the table for the little ones as well" Angela nodded and headed to the back door just as Mia came into the kitchen carrying a crying Levi

"He wants his mama and no one else will do" Mia smiled as she handed over the small boy "We saw Josephs truck leave so we thought it might be safe to come out of the lounge besides" the girl lowered her voice "If we didn't let poor Jess use the bathroom she was gonna have an accident for sure"

Emily just managed to get a table cloth over the remaining offending blood stains as Jessica waddled through the door

"Where is everyone?" she asked her hands twisting together as she tried to put on a brave face "I hoped that once you cleaned them up they would all be here." Jessica looked at each of the imprints in the kitchen. It was her worst nightmare she knew it damn Sam for not letting her into the kitchen "What's really happened?" her eyes caught Bella's "Where is Embry? She sucked in a deep breath "It's serious isn't it? She looked frantic

"Sit down Jess Bella softly began "Take the weight off those poor little feet" She helped ease Jess into a wooden chair that just about manged to cope with her wide girth "Can you get Jessica a nice cup of tea" Bella added. Jessica held Bella's gaze then taking a deep breath

"It's okay Bella I'm not gonna scream I promise…" she all but whispered "But something really bad has happened to Embry hasn't it? That's why Sam wouldn't let me into the kitchen and not because he said I'd just get in the way of Leah fixing him up" Bella took a deep breath as her friends little hand shot to her mouth tears pooled in her pretty eyes "Please don't tell lies I know he's badly injured cos he would never have left again without checking on me first" her hand rubbed her swollen stomach "He's so excited about baby and all… he would've checked Bella I know he would " and then she dissolved into tears as Bella leaned in and hugged her close

"He's injured Jess" she sighed and looked her friend directly in the eyes "He's injured badly but he's at the clinic and Leah and Joseph are with him" Jessica looked up at her tears streaming down her face

"I knew he was she sobbed a little I told you the imprint was weaker" She patted at her heart then looked back at Bella "How badly injured…?" she whispered "Is he …is he gonna die?

"No" Bella quickly replied she wasn't sure but she had faith "But I think he's not gonna run wolf for a while whilst he heals up though" She stole a glance at Kim who stood holding Levi tears falling silently down her face. Emily placed a cup of tea on the table.

"Come on" she gently chided "You drink this cup of tea we can't have you ill as well now can we? Embry with take us all to task if we don't look after you and baby" A little smile appeared on the corners of Jessica plump lips but the tears were there waiting to fall she was just trying to be brave

"Yes he would wouldn't he?" she asked. The imprints all nodded "But if we don't hear anything soon I'm going to the clinic" Jess sounded adamant.

"Ok" Bella sighed long and hard

"Promise?" Jess held her pinkie finger out and taking it with her own Bella replied

"Promise. Now…" said Bella "Let's get dinner on that table shall we?"

000

 _ **A/N: Will Embry survive and why did they shoot him? ….Questions, questions**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxox**_


	5. Embry

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 _ **Now the story continues…**_

 _ **Chapter 5 - Embry**_

The other imprints had long gone home taking their brood of children with them. Bella covered a sleeping Jessica with a throw and sighed. She looked uncomfortable on the sofa but had point blank refused to use the guest bedroom until they had heard word about Embry. Bella didn't know what to think she had heard from Paul at the clinic but as far as she was aware Embry was still in surgery and Jess was better off waiting in comfort especially with her being so heavily pregnant...

She took a break from watching Jess and checking her mobile to go switch on the kettle then check in on her sleeping children. Opening the door to Levi's room she was relieved to see him flat on his back toy wolf clutched to his chest as soft little snores filled the air. Bella frowned it was strange how Levi's temperature miraculously dropped as soon as the pack returned something was out of kilter and she promised herself she would investigate further. The low ding on her cell had her scurrying back to the kitchen it was a message from Paul

" _Embry is out of surgery"_ it began " _They stopped the bleeding the old fashioned way with stiches. It's_ _gonna be a long night whilst we wait with him babe"_ she smiled a little at the endearment but then her blood ran cold as she read the next line. _But he's not out of the woods yet something is still interfering with his wolf and the healing process. Joseph is looking into it further. I'll call in the morning xxx_

Bella frowned it was good news that the bleeding had stopped but Embry was still very ill. So what was stopping the wolf healing process? The pack had always taken it for granted that they would heal whatever happened. Lost in thought she absentmindedly poked the herbal tea bag in her mug with a spoon before squeezing it against the side and popping it into the trash. Taking a sip Bella closed her eyes and turned towards the lounge maybe things would look better in the morning.

Her cell buzzed again and with some trepidation Bella looked at the screen… _one message_. She didn't recognise the cell number that sent it as she placed her mug down on the kitchen counter top and opened it up…her breath hitched and her hand shot to her mouth eyes wide with shock…

 _Bella I'm sorry to contact you after we promised we never would but you're in immense danger and I'm hoping you are still under the protection of the pack and especially your silver wolf. Jasper is on his way to you and will be in Forks by tomorrow night. He's already in the US the rest of us are in Europe but Emmett and myself are about to board a flight to Seattle. I will call when we land…Rose_

Bella practically threw the cell onto the work surface as her face crumpled. How the hell had they got her new number? She thought she was safe…that it was all over…all in the past…the Cullen's and everything to do with them had ended when Jake broke the treaty. They had promised never to return or contact her…yet…She took a deep steadying breath and wiped a hand across her tired eyes maybe she was being irrational…over reacting…maybe whatever Rose was worried about was in some way connected to Embry?

Sinking down into a chair the tears began to flow for Embry…for Jess but above all for herself and her babies. She patted a hand on her own swollen tummy. Vampires were all around them she knew that but she really thought the Cullen's were in the past…history. Her head lifted as Jess appeared in the door way

"Is it news about Embry?" She asked noticing the tears still wet upon Bella's face. Bella wiped them away before standing up and walking towards the kettle

"Embry's okay" Bella replied "The surgery was successful but we will know more in the morning. Paul promised to call as soon as there's more news" Jessica almost collapsed with relief onto the chair Bella had just vacated. Bella switched the kettle on again

"You okay?" Jessica asked her eyes narrowing a little maybe Bella was hiding something else she thought that's why she had been crying

"Yes" Bella replied smiling a little at her friend "It's just been a long day and well emotional" she rolled her eyes "Pregnancy does that you know that Jess" Jessica smiled in return.

"Sure" she sighed deeply "It's been one hell of a day" Bella nodded as she slipped her cell into her sweatshirt pocket. As soon as Jess was settled again she needed to call Paul.

"Please take the spare bed Jess" Bella began as her friend yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. "I promise if you get some sleep in a proper bed I'll take you to the clinic myself in the morning"

"Really?" Jess looked so hopeful

"Yes" Bella sounded adamant "Embry needs his imprint beside him. When Paul got bitten…" she paused to catch her breath as the bad memories came flooding back "It was my presence and the imprint that saved him. You can give Embry that strength too" Jessica smiled in return perking up a bit

"It's a deal and one day you must tell me about Paul remember I wasn't an imprint back then" Jessica yawned again "You know the guest bed sounds really inviting" Bella just laughed as she made herbal tea for her friend. But underneath she was in turmoil…

 _The Cullen's were coming back_ …

000

Most of the pack had left the clinic and gone home on the back of an Alpha order from Jacob. They needed to rest fuck knows what might happen yet, this was all uncharted territory and that made Jacob and his wolf uneasy.

Paul was brooding as he leant against a wall his large muscular arms folded across his huge chest as he watched his Alpha who like him was lost in thought. Only the two of them remained to guard Embry. In his weakened state he was easy prey. Paul's dark eyes flickered to the bed where Embry laid machines beeping around him still unconscious. What the fuck had happened to do that to a strong wolf he wondered? The doctors had already told them that Embry was in a bad way and that it was only the infusion of Jakes blood that had kept him from bleeding out.

Jacob chose that moment to look up at his second

"You know what fucking bothers me Paul? I still can't fathom out what has taken Embry down so hard" he snarled through gritted teeth. Paul shook his head in response

"I've been thinking the same Jake" Paul blew out a frustrated breath "Whatever it is was fired from that gun" Jake nodded his agreement

"But shot him full of what?" Jake added "Whatever the fuck it is its interfering with his wolf healing that's for sure and no ordinary bullet should have that effect"

"What scares me though Jake…" Paul pushed off the wall and ventured closer to the bed and to where Jacob was sitting "What if they use another like it again on a passing patrol? We're fucking sitting ducks" Jacob snarled showing his sharp canines the Alpha wolf was incensed at how much danger this had put the pack in and how little control he had over the situation. Paul was right they were all an easy target.

"I know" he sighed deeply "We need to find where the fuckers are nesting and destroy them before they get another chance at us." There was a tap at the door which brought the conversation to an abrupt halt. Joseph stuck his head around the door.

"May I come in?" he asked "I've got some news and you need to hear it." Jacob nodded as Joseph entered shutting the door behind him. "I ran some tests on samples from Embry's wound and the gun" Both wolves advanced towards him at the same time making him involuntarily back up against the door "Easy guys" he murmured hands held out in front

"Go on" Jacob growled in response his sharp teeth showing as he spoke "Don't keep us waiting Joseph." Joseph swallowed hard he would never get over the sheer size of these guys let alone the power that seemed to radiate off them especially from Jacob

"You are not gonna believe what I found" Joseph looked from one guy to the other

"Get the fuck on with it" Paul snarled he wasn't as patient as his Alpha. Joseph eyed him warily before looking back at Jake.

"Venom" Joseph hissed "The dart if that's what they used was loaded with vampire venom at least that's my assumption from the residual evidence" Jacob and Paul seemed to exhale air at exactly the same moment before they both began to shake their huge bodies blurring at the edges "Hey steady guys!" Joseph cried "Small room sick wolf remember?" He pointed to Embry

"If its venom" Paul began his face showing the strain of controlling his wolf "How the fuck is Embry still alive?

"This is gonna sound crazy but the loss of so much blood may have saved him." Joseph replied "I think the venom didn't get a chance to do its damage it sort of got leaked out at the site of entry then with the blood transfusion of Alpha blood that may have been enough to stop anything left in its tracks" Jacob said nothing as he weighed up what Joseph had shared. It sort of made sense…his wolf growled his agreement.

"So why is Embry still unconscious?" Paul asked

"Trauma" Joseph calmly walked closer to Embry picking up his medical chart he looked closely at it "The body's way of coping with such a traumatic event is to shut down outside stimuli and he's had a major op after all" he placed the chart down again satisfied with the readings. "I think Embry is gonna be okay he just needs to rest"

As if in response Embry's eyes flickered a little and his right hand moved. Everyone collectively breathed a sigh of relief there was hope after all. A loud ding pierced the silence in the room as Paul pulled his cell out of his pocket. He glanced at the sender's name

"Bella" he smiled as he turned away and pressed the call button. Jacob rolled his eyes at Joseph.

"Do you think it was a dart Joseph?" Jacob began "I mean the wound surely a dart is cleaner than that?" Joseph nodded his agreement

"I've never seen a dart inflict that type of wound Jake" he replied "The wound is consistent with what I would expect from a bullet but one made to explode on impact causing as much damage as possible" Jacob closed his eyes as he absorbed what Joseph had said. Things were deteriorating by the minute.

"So..." Jacob growled a little "We can safely assume that the Leeches intended to kill a wolf and not just capture one?" Joseph nodded and went to say something but Paul spun around with a look of horror on his face and a deep snarl emanating from his broad chest. He ended the call to Bella as Jacob stood.

" _Cullen's_ " Paul managed to growl out his jaw so tight he could have broken his lower teeth with the force of clenching down. Jacobs own growling joined in "Jake the Cullen's are coming back to Forks tomorrow…." For a fraction of a second Jacob just mutely stared at Paul just that name alone sent his wolf into a spin.

In a flash he recovered his wits and made for the door he had to get out and now he couldn't contain his wolf for much longer it was already ripping his insides to shreds in an effort to force a phase. Joseph's news had thrown him but what Paul had shared was the last straw. Paul followed his own wolf straining against the leash of his restraint

"It's ok" Joseph called out to their retreating backs "I'll stay with Embry whilst you two go for a run." Jacob nodded gratefully at Joseph as he opened the door and smiled a little with teeth that were already lupine and sharp. Paul was in less better shape his eyes and features were already that of a wolf.

Joseph breathed a huge sigh of relief as the door closed behind the two shifters even though he had known the pack for some time he knew the dangers of being in close quarters to an agitated wolf, when humanity lost the battle for control.

Silence fell upon the small room again interrupted only by the occasional bleeping of a machine hooked up to Embry. Joseph pulled out a chair and sat down. His eyebrows drew together as his thoughts returned to the gun. The pack were in great danger now, these new vampires had upped the ante. Teeth and claws were no match for a weapon that could destroy them all…Leah included. Not wanting to brood on the danger Leah was now facing each time she phased, he looked back at the still form of the injured shifter.

"Up to you now Embry" he murmured "They've done all they can now you've got to fight to come home" Embry did not stir just the bleep of machines answered Joseph who sat back in the chair and sighed.

000

Jacob's wolf thundered through the still dark forest claws digging deep into the soft damp loam. He'd lost complete control to the wolf and Paul who thundered along beside him hadn't fared any better. They had no particular place to go, no direction to run but run they must if only to let off the feeling of anger and hatred that boiled up every time the name _Cullen_ was mentioned.

After another five miles had passed Jacob began to slow as some semblance of humanity fought its way to the surface

"Fuck Paul" he growled giving his Beta a long sideways glance "Thought I was gonna loose it back there."

"Me too boss" Paul snarled his lips drawn back from razor sharp canines that so easily sliced through hard vampire flesh like a knife through butter "Bella's beside herself too she worried about our pups" Jake slowed to a trot then stopped and turning to Paul he said

"Jeez if it fucks us off god only knows what hearing that name does to Bella" he raised his large snout and sniffed the air "Just a shame we let the motherfuckers live" he sniggered slightly and Paul rolled his eyes

"You would have regretted it later" Paul chuffed "Destroying Carlisle and the rest of his family because of the actions of the other two wouldn't have sat with you very well". Jake just nodded his acknowledgment but deep inside he wondered if it had been the right decision, an Alpha decision to leave them alive. Still too late now he thought maybe I'm about to reap what I've sown. His eyes snapped back to his beta

"What do they want Paul?" Jake asked. Paul clawed the grass beneath his paws before answering

"Bella doesn't know all she said was Blondie text her telling her she was in danger and that the one called Jasper would arrive tomorrow to help"

"Do you think they are connected to the attack on Embry?" Jacob raised his head towards the mountains in the distance as he spoke. Dawn was coming and the first rays set the mountain tops on fire.

"My gut feeling?" Paul replied "Not their style after all Dr Death is all about saving lives not taking them"

"Maybe he's had time to reconsider" Jacob replied "He was Edward's sire in vampire terms and that makes him in all other respects his father"

"Unlike that crazy bitch the pixie who always claimed to be the ticks sister" Paul showed his teeth in a woolfy grin as he remembered the demise of Alice at the hands of his father in law Charlie or to be more accurate the result of a flare gun but Charlie was behind it whatever way you looked at it.

"I'm assuming Jasper will be heading for the Cullen mansion" Jacob sounded tired he hadn't slept for over 36 hours or more. He needed sleep and food or he would be good for nothing let alone taking a vampire down

"Guess so" Paul replied "Unless he checks into a motel or something in Forks" he too was feeling the effects of too little sleep and was also desperate for some hot food "Look about Embry" he began effectively changing the subject. Jacob looked at him in response "Bella reminded me of how the imprint bond helped me when I was sick and…well…" he huffed again "Maybe Jess should be brought to Embry let their bond work a little magic" Jacob pondered a little

"Yeah I think Bell's right can't do anymore damage to him then what has already been done" he turned his huge body in the direction of La Push "Once you get home let the girls know to go in the morning"

"It is morning Jake" Paul chuffed a wolfy laugh. Already the sun's rays were creeping into the forest and the birds were starting to sing the morning chorus

"Yeah so it is "Jacob huffed back "Look I suggest we run back and get showered, grab some food and call a meeting"

"You're not going to rest Jake? It's been too long" Paul began but was interrupted by Jacob

"Just this meeting Paul we need to have some sort of plan in case of another attack, Besides we need to find the mother fuckers they're holed up somewhere and I intend to find them" he started to run in the direction of home and Paul followed "Only then will I get some sleep"

000

Jasper walked up the overgrown driveway towards the once splendid house the Cullen's had called home. For once it actually looked as if it was the ideal place for vampires to hang out it was so run down and eerie looking. The forest had grown closer during their absence trying to reclaim the ground on which the house stood and ivy clung to the outside walls shutting out the sunlight that once lit every room. _Four years_ … he couldn't believe how the time had flown given time seemed to drag for Jasper especially when you had eternity to look forward to … _alone_

 _Alice…_

The name rolled around inside his mind. Funny how he didn't really miss _her_ in particular it was the companionship and family life that he missed most of all …and well if he were honest with himself it was the sex too. God only knows how that twerp Edward had existed all those years as a virgin maybe the silver wolf had put him out of his misery after all.

He placed his back pack on the ground in front of the front door and tapped in the four digits to release the door on the little key safe. A few moments later and he was opening the large folding glass doors of the living room. He stood there silently looking across the sea of ferns that now grew on the once immaculate lawn that led down to the river. A lot of things had passed along the river of time during the four years he and the Cullen's had been gone…nothing ever remained the same

Jasper watched the light breeze roll like waves across the ferns then stretched his lithe limbs. He needed to go hunting, the burn raged a little in his throat as his thoughts turned to feeding. That plane journey he'd taken at the last moment surrounded by humans had stretched his control to the limit. Now more than anything he needed blood especially before he tried to contact the La Push wolf pack. By now they would know he was coming he was just a little earlier than expected. He smiled to himself one thing Jasper never wanted to be was predictable too human for his taste he was vampire and proud of it.

He moved with speed across the back garden and leapt across the river with immense grace so fast that to the human eye he would be nothing but a shadowy blur. His keen sense of smell soon alerted him to the fact that he wasn't the only vampire in Forks. Damn it was worse than any of them had expected. He didn't have too much time to ponder as his nose caught the faint smell of prey on the wind and instinctively his body turned twisting into a hunting crouch with grace and ease. The large deer never even saw him coming before it was on its back and struggling crying out as Japers sharp teeth punctured its jugular vein, the struggles lessoned as the light in its eyes faded and only the soft slurping sound of feeding could be heard in the silence of the forest.

Jasper discarded the carcass without a second look and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as his cell buzzed. He answered

"Rose…yes I'm here" he listened as Rose spoke "Ok I'll meet you at the airport later tonight. No… thought I'd better get here earlier so I caught a plane. Yes it was difficult…I've just fed…yes on an animal so don't worry. I'm gonna try to contact Black. I'll call later" with that he hung up and placing the phone back in his denim pocket he set off back towards the house.

000

Bella and Jess were almost running through the clinic corridors. Well if you could call a fast pace waddle in Jessica's case running. Leah was leading the way towards Embry's room

"Is he awake?" Jess asked. Leah turned her head slightly but kept moving

"No" she replied "That's where we're hoping you can help" Leah stopped outside a side room "Look before we go in Jess…" she began. Jessica looked pale and fraught with worry as Bella grabbed hold of her hand "He's wired up to some machines but it's not as bad as it looks" Leah's eyes caught Bella's. It was bad she was just trying to prepare the poor girl. She opened the door and the three of them stood in the doorway. Colin immediately stood up from the chair placed beside Embry's bed. He nodded a greeting to the girls.

"I'll leave you to it" he began "I need a break." The three young women stood to one side to let the huge shifter out. Jake was taking no chances Embry was not to be left alone. Jessica drifted over to the side of the bed she looked at Bella then back at Embry still and pale then seemed to freeze.

"Talk to him Jess." Bella encouraged "Let him know you're here." The poor girl was hardly thinking straight the shock of seeing her tall strong Embry looking so weak was almost too much. She sat down on the chair Colin had vacated and taking Embry's hand she raised it to her lips and kissed it

"Oh Embry" Jess sighed loudly "We've missed you so much" She stood a little and placed his hand on her huge bump immediately the machine monitoring his heart sped up

"That's right" Leah urged "Keep talking to him Jess." The young woman brought Embry's hand to the side of her face and tears began to flow as she nuzzled it close. She inhaled his scent deeply drawing what little comfort she could get.

"Embry I love you so much" she almost whispered "Come back to us please" Embry didn't move and Jessica threw a worried glance at Bella.

"It will be fine Jess" Bella encouraged "You're doing really well and I know Embry he's a fighter"

"Shall I get you girls a drink?" Leah offered she smiled but concern flashed across those beautiful features. Underneath she had been hoping for a miracle too. Bella nodded then answered for them both

"Herbal tea if it's available otherwise plain everyday tea" Leah nodded then disappeared out into the hallway as Bella looked back at her friend

"I can't lose him Bella I can't… he's my world" Jessica was crying now and she leant forward her head resting on Embry's chest "I love him too much to let him go" She didn't see the small flicker of activity as Embry's eye lids twitched but Bella saw it and it filled her heart with hope

"Keep talking Jess" she cried "He can hear you!" The young woman's head shot up as she juicily sniffed back her tears. His eyelids twitched again like he was dreaming "He's trying Jess, he wants to wake up" Jessica nodded and tried to smile a little but she was barely just keeping it together. She took a deep breath and whispered in Embry's ear

"Embry your baby needs you and he'll be here in a couple of days…I'm sure it's a boy!" Jess smiled a little "Are you gonna let all this stop you from being there daddy?" She motioned with her other hand towards the machines in the room and was rewarded by a twitch of fingers on the hand she was holding. She turned to Bella with tear filled eyes and just a smidgen of hope…

"He can hear me Bella!" she gasped in wonder "I know he can." Bella nodded in agreement

"He's a fighter keep talking" Bella began then asked "How does the imprint feel Jess?" The young woman closed her eyes in response then sighed

"Stronger Bella, it feels stronger" Jessica was almost laughing

"Fight for him Jess" Bella smiled back at her friend "Concentrate on the imprint and pull…"

"I'd lie down beside him if I could" Jess grumbled "But I'm too fat…" she would have said more but Embry's hand curled around her own "He hates me saying I'm fat" she laughed then her face changed and she winced

"Everything okay Jess?" Bella asked her own face a mask of concern

"Just baby kicking" Jess replied then taking Embry's hand she placed it on her swollen stomach and baby obliged he kicked…hard. Once again the machines in the room buzzed into life. Bella approached the bed

"Embry Call!" she began "If you wanna be a daddy an' all you had better darn well wake up" In response Embry's eyelids twitched but then everything suddenly went quiet. Just the slow beeping of the machines. Jessica looked at Bella her face full of disappointment

"Embry please" she begged "I know you can hear me and I'm begging Embry. Please come back I need you so much…don't leave me alone" then she buried her face in his chest and cried. It took both girls a few seconds to process the fact that Embry's other hand was on Jessica's head and a few seconds more to realise his eyes were open

"Where am I?" Embry croaked

He was back…

000

 _ **A/N: Will Embry survive and why did they shoot him? ….Questions, questions**_

 _ **Till next time oxoxox**_

"


	6. Vampire wars

**Disclaimer: All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer but the plot is all mine!**

 _ **Thank you for the kind reviews**_ **.** _ **To the guest reviewer who pleaded for more I hope you get better soon! Now the story continues hope you like it! oxoxo**_

Chapter 6 - Vampire wars

Jacob stripped off his cut-offs and slid wearily into bed. God damn it he was tired, tired to the bone to be exact. Lack of sleep and the effects of donating blood to Embry were finally catching up with him. The chicken casserole that he had reheated in the microwave warmed his stomach and feeling full and sleepy he rolled over and within moments was softly snoring

His cell buzzed…

Jake grumbled turned over then began to snore

The cell buzzed again...

"Fuck" he hissed as one eye opened and snagging the cell he answered

"Yeah?" He yawned as a deep voice rumbled at the other end of the line and in response Jacob sat up on the edge of the bed in one fluid motion. "He's awake?" He rubbed at his tired eyes with a huge fist "He's gonna be okay?" He asked then his eyebrows drew together as he frowned "How long?" Jake growled as he listened intently to the wolf at the other end of the phone "Ok make sure he's not left alone. I want a wolf there 24/7"

He ended the call then lay back against the pillows. Thank the spirits Embry was conscious but he was still very weak. Looks like Bella was right after all. He smiled a little he was thankful she was both his friend and a member of his pack and once again he considered the fact that Paul Lahote was a lucky bastard to have imprinted on her too. Although he had Claire whom he adored Bella was his first love and it was well known your first love cut the deepest…

He had been asleep for no more than an hour when the darn cell buzzed again. Jacob opened one bloodshot eye. What did a guy have to do round here to get some quality sleep?

"Yeah?" He growled into the cell but sat up with a start when the voice at the other end of the line was one he knew…a voice he had hoped never to hear again…

"Carlisle" he breathed "To what do I owe the pleasure?" His tone was sarcastic

"It's been a long time Jacob Black" Carlisle replied

"Maybe not long enough…" Jacob retorted. Carlisle coughed a laugh ever the polite Englishman he had been in his human life.

"I understand Alpha" he began and by using Jake's title Carlisle added a formality to the conversation that effectively ended the chit chat neither party truly desired. "And believe me" He sighed "I would not be making this call unless it was of the utmost urgency" Jacob said nothing he just waited. The silence was soon broken.

"My son Jasper is in Forks as we speak" Jacob swallowed hard. The bastard wasn't supposed to be here until later tonight he thought but he said nothing in reply so Carlisle continued "He would like to see you Jacob, he has important news to share and what his mission entails. Things that may affect Bella Swan and the wolf pack"

"Bella Lahote" Jacob corrected "Bella married Paul Lahote four years ago she's part of the tribe now"

"Good" Carlisle replied "So she remains under your protection?"

"She does" Jacob agreed though his tone remained terse he got straight to the point the wolf was rising within. "What exactly do you want Carlisle?"

"Things in my world aren't quite the same as when we parted company Jacob" Carlisle voice was calm belying the fact the vampire was pacing up and down the room as he spoke his long white fingers almost cracking the cell he held to his ear

"As if I give a fuck" Jacob snapped what was this some sort of a fucking social call? He was about to hit call end.

"But you will if it affects the pack and Bella in particular" Carlisle patiently replied as he pushed a hand through his blond hair. The boy had become a man in the four years that had passed and he would have to tread carefully to get what he wanted from Black…

"Ok" Jacob sighed "I'm listening but give me the abridged version I've got other duties to attend to." His voice crackled with the power of the Alpha wolf. Carlisle softly laughed Jacob was definitely not the young teen he once knew. He hoped for all their sakes he had truly matured into the leader he always had the potential to become…Taking a deep breath he did not need…

"For the last two years my world has been engaged in a war, a battle for supremacy" Carlisle paused to let that sink in before continuing "The vampire community finally decided it had had enough of those who claimed to be in charge of our welfare, the guardians of the secret world in which we live" Jacob yawned. Fucking Vampire politics. He couldn't give a rat's ass

"Yeah that's all well and good if you're a vampire." He bit back "But how does that affect us Carlisle?"

"You may recall the vampires who came to destroy Tanya and her sisters?" Carlisle patiently asked.

Jacob pondered the question …yes the dudes in the cloaks and the small girl with the evil grin who seemed to be in charge and enjoying the agony endured by others…stuff made of nightmares except it had been real he'd witnessed it with his own two eyes…then it hit him with the power of a wrecking ball…

 _Cloak's…_

 _Fucking_ _cloaks_ …

Alarm bells were ringing, strike that fucking sirens were blaring. How the fuck could they have been so stupid as to forget that tit bit of information? But one thing for sure he wasn't going to let on…not to the enemy…

"Yeah I might remember" he begrudgingly replied "So what?" His fingers tensed around the cell as the wolf snarled deep within and Jacob struggled to hold his façade of calm when inside it was blowing a hurricane.

"They were part of the guardian force of our world…police, judge, jury and executioner" Carlisle softly laughed "In other words a group of rulers known as the Volturi. " He paused then added "Now do you remember?"

Fuck did Jacob remember, he remembered all too fucking clearly and in particular how Bella had explained who these vampires were, how other vampires feared them, Cullen's included. In the vampire world they ruled as and were treated like royalty.

"Yes" Jake began and his eyes narrowed. From being annoyed by the call he was now all ears, he needed as much information as he could get without alerting Dr Death. "Are they coming back here?" He growled his wolf paced in irritation now even more alert and listening but in his heart Jacob already knew the answer

"We think they may already be there in the US. The last definite sighting was in the UK two maybe three days ago" Carlisle' voice had changed from soft tones to sound harsher. "Look Jacob I'll cut to the chase the war in my world was against the Volturi, we drove them out of their seat of power in Italy but two of the leaders escaped along with some shall we say _dedicated_ supporters."

"The other's" Jacob asked his mind whirling as he tried to hash a plan. "What became of the other's if only two are left?"

"There was only one other Jacob and he has been destroyed for his crimes against innocent vampires" Carlisle sounded very matter of fact his voice emotionless. "But the two that remain? Do not underestimate them their thirst for power and revenge will never cease. My son Jasper he leads the task force assigned with their detection and capture." Carlisle took another breath he did not need "That's where you and the pack come into the equation. Jacob I'm asking you to consider…" There was another pause "Jasper needs your help."

"Vampires need the help of wolves?" Jacob laughed a little "Why should we get involved?" Carlisle sighed heavily but he could not blame Jake he would have responded the same way if it had been the other way around.

"Because Jacob Black we have reason to believe that what remains of the Volturi may be heading your way. We know a private jet carrying the two "rulers" landed in Washington. After that the trail went cold but I cannot emphasise enough that Bella's life is in danger whilst they remain under our radar so to speak"

Jacob stood in silence as he carefully considered what Carlisle had said. This did concern the pack and the safety of the tribe after all. He just wasn't sure where Bella fitted in to all of this, why she was so goddam important but he wasn't gonna ask at least not yet. He needed to keep his cards close to his broad chest

"Okay" he replied "I will meet him" He heard an audible sigh of relief from the other end of the line

"Tonight?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah tonight and the usual place"

"Thank you your help is appreciated"

"I haven't exactly said we're gonna help yet Carlisle" Jacob growled "But I'll reserve judgement until I've spoken to Jasper"

"Understood that's the least we can expect given how we parted company last time" Carlisle sighed and his eyes settled on a family portrait that hung on the wall of his office. It portrayed happier times and both Edward and Alice smiled out at him from beyond the grave. He closed his eyes for a second consumed with sorrow that still lurked in his silent heart. He missed both his children and they could have been so useful in the war too. "Jasper will call you on this number to arrange a time."

The call ended abruptly and Jacob stood staring at his cell. What in the world was that all about he thought as he lay down again to sleep. But it was no use all that Carlisle had said kept spinning in his head. He snagged his cell. On the third ring it was picked up

"Paul? Look sorry man but we need to meet I've just had Dr Cullen on the phone things are way worse than we thought" And that Jacob sighed to himself was the understatement of the year.

000

Jasper ended the call with Carlisle and turned to look out across the fern infested lawn that had once been the family's pride and joy. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back as his eyes trailed over what remained of Esme's prized sunken Italian garden to the left of the open doors. Nothing ever stood still in an ever changing world. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk across the luxurious living room pulling the dust sheets from the cream leather sofas and white wood furniture as he walked.

The others would be arriving soon the rest of his handpicked team. Maybe this time they would finally get their hands upon that bastard Aro and his insane brother Caius. Since escaping from Italy Aro had led them a merry dance of false trails across Europe but the UK had proved to be his downfall. Luckily the trace they had on a credit card finally brought home a result when Aro procured a private jet to fly to the US.

Jaspers eyes narrowed little and a low hiss escaped his lips. They had been so close after getting the break they had been waiting for but trouble was the trail had gone cold soon after the jet had landed in Washington. It was more guess work than anything else that had made them think he was coming to this little corner of the North West Pacific coast. Jasper closed his eyes he hoped and prayed that Aro would make that mistake and head here ignoring any military advice he was given to the contra.

But instinct told Jasper they would come maybe not now but soon and he would be waiting. They had been fortunate that after the war in Italy and during the war criminal trials that followed witnesses had come forward to say Aro and Caius were obsessed by the supposed existence of a pack of shapeshifters somewhere outside Port Angeles and in particular a young woman called Isabella Swan. Carlisle had not been pleased he had hoped that Bella's existence and whereabouts had perished with Tanya and her sisters. Unfortunately it would seem that wasn't the case…

Jasper sighed to himself what the fuck was it about that girl? Just a slip of a thing she had no strength, no special powers of which he was aware yet Edward had been obsessed by her and the Alpha of the La Push pack well he would have given his life for her along with the huge silver wolf that's had claimed her as its mate. Even Carlisle himself had been mesmerised by the girl ignoring his advice when Edward first met her that fateful day in Forks High that his obsession with her could and nearly did end them all.

He smiled a little shaking his head and yet here he was back in Forks and about to get involved with Miss Swan again "Ironic" he murmured to himself. A knock at the door made him turn around. He'd heard them approach of course vampire hearing and all that but he was relieved to see his second when he opened the door.

"Sir" Sean O'Reilly stood to attention the big Irish man had been a poor immigrant drawn by the chance of a new life when he was turned on a lonely trail one dark stormy night and had been a vampire for just about as long as Jasper. He too had seen action in the new born wars of the South and like Jasper his skin was covered in a myriad of bite scars that screamed a warning at any supernatural being that saw them. Sean had survived tough times and had become a tough bastard as a result. His voice was a low rumble as he spoke

"Jefferson is parking the SUV behind the house, the others will come around back and join us later" Jasper nodded at his second.

"Follow me" He said and spinning on his heel he led the way back into the living room. O'Reilly's big burgundy coloured eyes took in the plush furnishings of the room. Too over the top designer crap for his simple tastes but he wasn't here to offer style advice so he said nothing nor did his face give anything away.

Jasper watched O'Reilly from the corner of his eye with interest. His gift let him know how his second was feeling as his eyes gave the room a quick scan quickly passing judgment on what he saw. Sean had known only poverty in his human life and anyone who lived in such luxury had usually treated him with disdain. He'd carried that chip on his shoulder into his new existence and a few unfortunates had paid the price. Turning vampire had given him power over those same humans and for the first fifty or so years of his new life not many he met lived to tell the tale.

But he wasn't hired for his social skills or distaste of the class system. The man was a true professional and that's what Jasper liked most of all. He could trust O'Reilly with his life a consummate soldier, a proven hero in the recent vampire wars even saving Jasper's life in the final assault on Voltaire. Now second in command of the elite task force that had been brought together to hunt down the remains of the Volturi Sean both admired and liked General Jasper Hale.

"Sir" O'Reilly murmured his eyes settled upon his commander

"At ease soldier" Jasper replied. O'Reilly relaxed as they shook hands before his own settled clasped behind his back mirroring his leader's stance.

"Any news?" he asked

"Nothing about the Volturi if that's what you mean Sean" Jasper replied as he began to pace a little "But I have a meeting arranged for later with the Alpha of the La Push pack." Sean's eyes widened he'd heard rumours about these ferocious vampire destroying wolves but he never thought they actually existed. He wondered how he would fare in combat with one and now all he wanted was to see one up close and soon.

"I'm going alone" Jasper added a small smile on his lips. He held his hand up to stop Sean from speaking "I know you want to see them now you know they exist and you will but for now let them think I'm alone we don't want to let them know everything about us now do we?"

Sean shook his head and smiled in return. Jasper was a good leader he didn't attain the rank of Major in the Confederate Army so young for nothing nor survive the notorious vampire wars in the South. It had been his sharp military mind that had given the rebellion against the Volturi its strength and led to its eventual victory. But it was Jaspers gift for controlling others emotions that intrigued the huge vampire… that set Jasper apart from the others in his eyes.

"Permission for the team to go hunting sir?" Sean asked. The smile immediately fell from Jaspers lips this needed careful handling they couldn't afford to alienate anyone nor bring attention to their whereabouts.

"Those who take animal blood can hunt across the river down there." he jutted his chin towards the bottom of the garden behind them "But under no circumstances are they to cross onto Quileute land. The others will need to drive as far away as possible maybe go over to Port Angeles." Sean nodded

"Understood" He murmured then as he turned Jasper added

"Tell them all to be as discreet as possible we don't want to spook the neighbours" Sean rolled his eyes and smiled as Jaspers cell rang loudly. He looked at the screen

"Rose" Jasper began as Sean nodded before heading out to the back of the house to where the assembled vampires were waiting by the garages. They eagerly watched O'Reilly approach it had been hours since they had left the UK and the burning thirst was raging in their throats their thoughts consumed by how desperately they wanted to hunt. Sean ran an eye over them he understood their pain it raged through him too

"Where's Johnson?" he asked

"Here" came a voice from under the SUV. O'Reilly folded his huge frame over to see Johnson flat on his back wrench in hand

"Just needs a little tightening up sir" The young vampire beamed a huge smile at his commanding officer.

"Better not take too long" the big Irishman replied then turning to face the rest of his team said "The General says you can go hunt animal's in the woods yonder or drive to the next big town Port Angeles in search of two legged friends" A loud whoop of approval filed the air

"Atten….shun" O'Reilly screamed "There will be no more of that behaviour." his eyes travelled across each of the assembled face's before him "Discretion is what he wants and discretion is what the General will get"

"Sir" they all loudly chorused boots crunching on the loose gravel

"One more thing" He added "I cannot stress enough that no one is to cross onto the Indian Reservation under any circumstances"

"Yes Sir" they all answered but each and every one of them wondered why. They didn't get long to ponder though…

"Dismiss" O Reilly shouted then turned to go himself his own need for blood burning his throat like napalm

"Sir?" A leggy red head approached Sean. As the others dispersed she smiled a little "Sean where are you hunting?" Margo wasn't just beautiful she was lethal too. Romanian by birth she had trained hard for centuries to take the Volturi down. Her people had held a grudge against the Volturi that had lasted a millennium. She was also Sean's on off lover.

O'Reilly looked her up and down she was gorgeous and above all willing and not just in the battlefield but now was not the time not in the midst of war.

"I'm hunting in the town care to join me?" he asked a smirk on his face knowing full well what her reply would be. She screwed up her pretty face and shook her head a little

"Then I'll see you later?" she smiled and sashaying her fine ass she walked towards the river "I'll get you to change yet" she called over her shoulder then raced forward gracefully leaping across the fast flowing water

Sean watched her vanish into the lush green forest and involuntarily shivered. Animal blood just didn't satisfy his needs only good old fashioned human blood sated his thirst, a thirst that burned hard reminding him that it was time to feed.

000

Bella was absolutely exhausted when she got into her car but relieved that Embry was finally awake. He was still very weak and needed to stay in hospital for the next couple of days at least. She had left Jess dozing in the chair next to Embry's bed adamant she was going nowhere without him but the look on Leah's face had suggested otherwise. Leah was due off duty in another hour and Bella had no doubt that Jess would be riding home too. Her eyes drifted down and patting her own swollen tummy she put the car into reverse and headed home.

Paul was just leaving as Bella pulled up outside their house. Waving at him to wait she quickly parked up and switched off the engine.

"I thought you would be sleeping or at least resting" she sighed as he picked her up and placed a hot kiss upon her lips. Bella moaned as she unwillingly broke the kiss…

"The babies are still with Angela and I kinda hoped we might have a little alone time before I go pick them up…" Her voice trailed away as she caught sight of the look in Paul's eyes "What's happened?" She asked wondering whether Embry had some sort of relapse when she left the clinic. Paul pulled her close

"Nothing for you to worry about" he murmured as he kissed the top of her head pausing to inhale her scent. The wolf loved nothing more than the scent of their pregnant mate.

"That tells me all I need to know" she sighed looking up at him eyes narrowed "Every time you tell me it's nothing to worry about it usually is and something big too" Paul rolled his eyes before focusing them back on hers

"Baby …" he murmured

"And there it is" Bella snorted "More evidence that all is not well... Somethings happened…" Paul chuckled deep and throaty as he placed another kiss on her all too willing lips then spun her around so he could wrap his arms around her waist and stroke that swollen tummy, the baby kicked a little in response. The wolf sounded his approval as a soft vibrating sound percolated up from his chest but a lone howl nearby brought Paul's large hands to a halt as he listened.

"You're being called" Bella managed to sigh as with eyes closed she pushed back into his warmth and those big hands resumed the stroking completing another circuit of her tummy.

"Yes" He whispered through her hair, his hot breath making chill bumps rise across her scalp. "Jake is impatient as usual" Paul carried on stroking her tummy and nuzzled her neck. He knew deep down Bella was worried for him…for the pack

"Must be serious if our Alpha has dragged himself from his bed" Her voice was little warmer now as Paul's closeness calmed her. What she'd give now to be able to lay with him in their big bed just being close felt so wonderful…but already his scent was doing what it always did and a throb was beginning to make itself felt in the apex of her thighs. Bella pulled away turning to face her huge mate "Go" she muttered "Go before I beg you to stay" Paul looked as if he were about to say something more but another howl ripped through the air this time it sounded more agitated than the last.

"Baby I…" he began those hazel eyes burning with love.

"Just go…" she sighed holding back the tears that threatened to fall damn those hormones. "I love you". She whispered and with one last kiss to the top of her head Paul turned and ran. Bella stood for a few moments watching the place where he had phased and disappeared into the undergrowth "Come home safe" she whispered to the empty air and went inside the house.

She had just placed her keys on the kitchen table when her cell rang. Snagging it she didn't look at the caller ID she just thought it was either Angela or Jess.

"Bella" the familiar voice said "Its Rose …we're here Emmett and I have landed we're on our way to Forks"

000

 _ **AN: So we know a little more but where is Aro hiding? Is it all a false trail…do you trust Sean? Hmmm things are going downhill pretty fast lovely readers.**_

 _ **Till next time! oxoxo**_

 **Unfortunately due to being so busy with life in general I haven't had much time to write so I'm a little sad to announce I have to put two of my stories on a mini hiatus whilst I concentrate on bringing The Curse to an end. I love _Angel & Demons_ and _Wolfsbane_ they are so different to the original stories and allow my over active imagination to run free but I hope you understand oxo ...10th Jan 2019**


End file.
